


Symphony Amadeus

by Sua_thirdwhale



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 51,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sua_thirdwhale/pseuds/Sua_thirdwhale
Summary: Lacrymosa dies illa, qua resurget ex favilla,Judicandus homo reus. Huic ergo parce Deus.





	1. Lacrimosa

**Author's Note:**

> Lacrymosa dies illa, qua resurget ex favilla,  
> Judicandus homo reus. Huic ergo parce Deus.

还有三十秒秒可 以用来思考。

莫扎特看着镜子里的自己，自嘲地笑了笑。接下去会发生的一切，绝对是他从诞生于这个世界算起所做的最糟糕的决定。恐怕自己现在看起来还光鲜整洁的身体顷刻间就得布满伤痕与污迹。

从走廊远处的动静判断，御主已经把复仇者放出来了，后者正以极高的速度接近。像一只被关押许久后放出来的凶猛野兽。

早先请求御主协助时魔术师额外提出了2个要求：

第一：请为安东尼奥·萨列里施加一条令咒的束缚，不可以是宽泛的“保持冷静”之类的内容，而是直接命令他“不可以杀死阿马德乌斯”。

第二：无论复仇者与他接触后把他折磨得有多悲惨，只要他没有生命危险，没有主动发出申请救援的信号，不允许任何人半路干涉。

所以那些仇恨品尝起来会有多苦涩呢？莫扎特将自己的一束头发整理到耳后，顺手摸了摸自己赤裸的肩颈。他太了解人类的欲望，当叫嚣着要杀死自己的人冲进来，却被令咒控制无法杀死自己的话，只有转而侵犯他一条路。

疼痛一定超出想象，估计做再多心理准备都无济于事。然而他心甘情愿……嗯，应该吧。不然他还有什么方法缓解对面那黑洞般没有尽头、又杀伤力巨大的恨意呢？更何况或多或少，他自己也是让萨列里陷入疯狂的根本原因之一。

那么，占有我吧。

——我的名誉，我的曲子，我的痕迹……以及我的存在本身，你可以全部拿走。如果那能让你稍许得到慰藉的话……

莫扎特决定以另一种方式“补偿”对方。哪怕他并非始作俑者，谣言也不是他发起的。然而让昔日友人陷入喋血的疯狂执念，他无论如何得……

不，已经来不及深究了。

无辜的怪物带着漆黑的杀意夺门而入，果决而精准地单手抓上猎物的脖子，用仿佛要把他扔出去的力度将他砸向身后的墙面。

咽喉瞬间被卡死，发出言语已不可能。吃痛的鼻音完全掩盖在“阿马德乌斯！！！”的咆哮之下。后脑猛烈的撞击与窒息感令莫扎特眩晕，身为英灵并不真的需要氧气，但难受仍是实打实的。他甚至无暇顾及脚尖究竟还有没有踩在地面上，只希望自己的颈椎不要被折断。

从萨列里颤栗且自我矛盾的肢体动作判断，他正在与令咒效力激烈斗争。莫扎特担心再下去对方的爪子会割进他的颈动脉，他抓上萨列里的手腕，却发现想要凭力量挣脱开根本是天方夜谭。趁大脑尚能思考，他选择朝对方侧腰踢过去，并不指望起什么效果，只是想改变当下的状态。

复仇者挡下偷袭后彻底被激怒了。他拎起莫扎特的脚踝向后拖拽，等后者因失去平衡跌落在地，他便从上方按住对方的肩胛骨让他无法动弹。

“唔……痛！咳……”方才重重撞在坚硬地面上，莫扎特一边干咳一边抱怨，“我不会逃跑的，求你轻一点好吗？”

尽管知道没有用的，他还是试着求饶。来不及调整肘关节的位置支撑自己，整个上半身就被压制住，让他倍感不适。但他任何想要移动的企图都会被视为反抗，萨列里右侧的膝盖跪在他腿根上，尖锐的压痛让他不禁发出委屈的低呜。身上负担的重量远超对方理论上的体重值，看来外装本身可不是什么轻巧的东西啊。

“萨列里……”莫扎特徒劳地叫着他的名字，依然无法相信曾经温和、理智、受人尊敬，几乎从不与人正面冲突的乐师长会变成如今的模样。在他过世后的三十多年里到底发生了什么才会将他彻底颠倒。

“阿马德乌斯！”

——头顶上方传来的声音变得更明晰，更像人类的声线。应该是萨列里解除了一部分外装。但危险的气息没有丝毫减弱，反而更加浓郁了。直烈的、充满威胁的吐息喷在他脖颈后方，果然几秒后暴戾的撕咬就落了下来。

“停！你干什么！好过分……”

挣扎给莫扎特带来的是更多肩胛骨与上臂处的抓痕。他诅咒起复仇者形状特化的牙齿，那与被一只大型猫科动物啃咬无异。莫扎特明显能感觉到自己的一部分皮肤被割开了，而掠食者在舔舐、品尝他的血液，淡淡的血腥气与唾液的味道混在一起，于空气中逐渐逸散开来。

这样的啃咬并未持续太久，被对方松开后颈时莫扎特一丁点松了口气的意味都没。萨列里腾出一只爪子固定住他的胯骨与臀部，他顿时明白了接下去才是最可怕的剧情段落。

——没有情动，没有扩张也没有任何形式的润滑，对方会以最直接、最粗暴的方式进入他的身体。而他无法指望哪怕最零星的怜悯或温柔。

硬而炽热的物体抵上后穴，他甚至来不及倒吸一口冷气入侵就开始了。被强硬撑开的疼痛与艰涩摩擦的痛感交叠着，远比身上其他新鲜伤口带来的痛楚更难熬，也远比任何一次战斗中受伤更让他心怀不甘。

从内部制造的伤害能够轻而易举摧毁人的心理防线。况且复仇者完全没打算给他适应的时间，只是猛烈的、发泄般地抽送。外加被对方胯部侧面与大腿上并未卸除的外装所撞击剐蹭，痛觉从各个位置无止尽地蔓延。

“呜……不要……萨……列里……”莫扎特的声线接近呜咽。上方的怪物似乎不愿意他发出有意义的音节，直接捏上他的下颌堵住他的嘴。

莫扎特竟开始期望索性被拧断脖子或割开颈动脉，那样反而痛快一些。早知道还不如干脆死一次，尽管心里明白死多少次都不解决根本问题，更像一种逃避。

然而现在他连逃避都做不到：每一次难以忍耐到想要挣脱：伸出手臂企图抓住什么，或扭动腰臀去减轻痛苦都会受到报复性压制。而更多的疼痛带来更大的想要逃跑的求生本能，恶性循环就此开始。他确信自己背部与臀部上的抓痕在不断增加，手腕、肘关节与大腿后侧肯定也布满淤青。

最初他脱光自己衣物的时候还在妄想：说不定自己能获得一些愉悦。他从不否认自己在性爱中的恶趣味，以及对疼痛的偏好。但他忘了愉悦的前提在于那得真正是一场性爱，如今在他身上发生的，只能算带有交配环节的凌虐。

唯有祈祷快点结束，忍耐的极限早就突破一百次了。

但为什么一切还在变得更糟？

渗出的体液带来魔力交换，复仇者如火焰般炽热的魔力开始从结合处浸透，肆无忌惮地蔓延进魔力回路。身体仿佛从内里被点燃，灼痛甚至盖过了外伤带来的疼痛。

除此之外，还有两种幽暗的情绪涌进莫扎特的思绪：

第一种毫无疑问是憎恨：如射出的箭矢般没有理由，只有“杀死阿马德乌斯”这一明确目的，蕴含巨大杀伤力的仇恨。它并非一块纯粹的整体，而是由诸多恶语、中伤与猜忌堆叠而成的。他能于虚晃的幻听中捕捉到“你嫉妒他”、“你杀了他”、“是毒药”、“罪恶的胜利”等破碎的短语。

第二种是悲伤：幽暗而无垠的悲伤：仿佛被无形的绳索拖拽着不断沉入海底，无法呼吸之余光明的表面也离自己越来越远。感官蒙蔽、消失、连”自我“的意识都在溶解。那并不是自己想要去往的地方，并不是自己想要做出的举动……但是，无能为力。

被神明眷顾的天才从未如此无助过，连想要喘息都会被萨列里的爪子戳入口腔压住舌头，引发反射性的干呕。下颌的骨骼处于被捏碎的边缘，断绝了他叫喊的可能，却无法制止沿着双颊流淌的眼泪。。肉体与精神双重折磨已把他逼到崩溃边缘。视线模糊，嗅觉在各种交混的液体气味中麻痹，连他最引以为傲的敏感听力也不再能分辨现实与脑内的声音。

啊，可能要晕过去了呢，思维愈发涣散。尽管这对他而言反而是好事。

恍惚间，复仇者似乎从他体内抽离了。不过莫扎特很快认清现实那只是暂时的。他被翻过来被迫与对方面对面，新一轮插入与根本不能被称作吻的啃咬同时启动，他从自己的唇舌处品尝到鲜血特有的腥甜，牙齿的碰撞又附加一重钝痛。

紧接着萨列里兀然抓住他一丛头发迫使他后仰，暴露出脆弱的颈侧。利齿贴上喉结处的刹那莫扎特不由得联想起被猫咪一击毙命的雀鸟。

然而绝境之下他竟暗自庆幸起来——恸哭外装终于彻底从对方身上消失了。尽管痛楚丝毫没有减轻，萨列里依然在神经质地折磨他的关节，预防并不存在的反抗意图。但无论如何，能够与人类皮肤接触而非冰冷坚硬的外甲是唯一的慰藉。

“萨……列……里……”

莫扎特不确定自己有没有真正传递出这几个音节。他无法感知自己的言行，仿佛人格在解离，“自我”被切割出一块漂浮到上空，让他像旁观者一样审视正困苦不堪的自己。

以及，他郁结地发现萨列里也并不能从中获得什么快感，他的行为只是受制于复仇者的灵基设定罢了。

于是没有终点的交媾什么时候才能结束呢？要到双方都体力不支才行吗？可以让御主关闭魔力供给吗？

莫扎特已经支撑不下去了，之后发生的一切似乎都没有存入他的意识里。

直到迷迷糊糊中，他感觉自己被横抱起来，稍微移动了一段距离后被还算温柔地放置到床上。他总算能相对正常地呼吸一会，然而知觉恢复的话痛觉也会一并恢复，导致肌肉在不自觉地抽搐……

「放过我吧……千万别再继续了……」

见萨列里双手支撑在床面上俯身看着他，莫扎特于内心发出最软弱的祈求。好在暴力终究停歇了，取而代之落在他皮肤上的，是温热的液滴。

起初，他以为是汗水或者血液，但随着大脑一点点清醒起来后发现并不对……

——那是眼泪，复仇者在哭泣。晶莹的水滴背叛了他猩红的瞳孔，出卖了他隐藏的秘密。于他，内心最惨烈的纷争并非和令咒开战，而是……

“抱歉，阿马德乌斯……我……”

在对方低沉而悲伤的声线里，莫扎特被一股庞大的错愕所攫获。

等一下，他怎么可以遗漏这样的关键点？

——Avenger职阶所携带的疯狂并非真正的疯狂，萨列里始终保有完好的理智，他只是受困于强加给他的复仇的执念才无法克制自己的杀意。

所以他……至始至终都在完全清醒的状况下，被不可抗力所操纵，看着自己做出根本不想做的事情。

然而不管是人类萨列里还是英灵萨列里，都根本不想伤害他。

“没关系的，萨列里。”莫扎特伸手贴上对方脸颊，食指沿着他的睫毛划过，再从眼角向下擦掉一些泪水造成的痕迹。从后者失焦的眼神与极度疲惫的神情里，莫扎特相信他为了让自己停下来已经竭尽全力。

他想要拥抱他安慰他，但他现在真的没有力气去做这些事情了，连维持举起手臂都不可思议的困难，与之前在异闻带连续演奏透支魔力后的虚脱相比，现状真没乐观到哪去。

他急需睡眠来恢复。

“我们睡一会好吗？”莫扎特提议道，没能听清对方的回答就陷入了昏睡。

他能确定的是，萨列里虽小心地与他保持着距离，却并未离开。


	2. Before Sunrise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “我的名誉，我的作曲，我的痕迹，以及我的存在本身……无需犹豫，请你全部拿走……”
> 
> ——占有我吧……

晨曦中，莫扎特先一步苏醒过来。

尚且精神恍惚，当下的处境却让他微妙地尴尬。

还处于熟睡中的萨列里从背后抱着他，鼻尖贴在他后颈上，呼吸时喷出的鼻息扫过他的皮肤，引起的却不是瘙痒而是轻微的疼痛。

前一晚这个部位曾被激烈地啃咬，他看不到具体什么情况，或多或少总有些瘀伤。

但这不是关键，令他心生异样的核心点在于这暧昧的姿势和肌肤相贴的黏腻感让他困惑，这是恋人之间才会做的事情吧？

诚然，一切都是他挑起的。不管是几百年前，还是昨天夜里。

萨列里无数次叫嚣着要杀死他，也着实攻击过他，但他心里明白对方并做不到最后一步。

因此莫扎特试着用另一种方式补偿他。自诩风流债一屁股的“人渣”，他很清楚， Everything is about sex，except sex. Sex is about power. 

被杀死与被彻底侵占，本质上差别不大，甚至一样危险。在他离开人世后的34年里，萨列里一直被流言蜚语与恶意中伤包围。强加在他灵基上的仇恨与怨念让他的精神处于解离边缘，尤其在自己面前，他更像一只失控的怪物。要不是先见之明拜托御主加上的那枚令咒，他几乎敢肯定自己会被折腾到重伤。

百分百的痛苦，没有愉悦。关节被压制的疼痛、被坚硬外装剐蹭撞击的疼痛、卡紧咽喉的窒息感；交换的体液中混杂着复仇者如烈焰般燃烧的魔力，身体仿佛从内部点燃……

末了大脑大概为了自我保护，消抹了有关过程与细节的记忆。莫扎特只记得当萨列里终于趋于冷静后低声在他耳畔说：抱歉，阿马德乌斯，我……

他万分确信若非被迫，萨列里并不愿意伤害他，他们曾是关系良好且互相欣赏的友人，根本不是后世流传的不共戴天的对手。

至少当时他一直这么认为。

然而在这个清晨里他竟对此产生了怀疑：萨列里对他，或者说他们彼此之间是否有超越界限的想法？

此番假设让莫扎特忧郁而慌张，他瞬间极其想要逃跑，他做得到的。不就是腰被对方手臂圈死了吗？再弱小的英灵只要魔力供给正常，灵体化开溜总没问题。

不过……

不，不。还是算了……

自暴自弃地闭上眼睛，深长地呼出一口气。莫扎特企图再睡一会，过往的回忆却像梦境般袭来。

他想起站在歌剧院中央的自己，被盛装打扮的观众所包围着。随着指挥棒划出第一道轨迹，低音提琴的悸动击穿剧院宁静的空气，接着双簧管轻柔跟进，舒缓的音符如幕布般铺开，直到定音鼓信号弹般的敲击引入作为主旋律的弦乐。

那天萨列里也来了，是他亲自邀请的。他背对着观众，却似乎能清晰感受到萨列里的视线与左侧小提琴悠扬的音色一起落到他身上。每一幕结束后，他都能听到同一位置传来的“Bravo！”，他记得那是怎样由衷欣喜的语调，却始终无法搞清落在后背上的，究竟是怎样的目光。

错乱的画面转换到他们第一次见面的场景，那时他仅有11岁，是闻名欧洲的神童，听完演出能把未解禁的谱子听写下来的那种，让人又爱又恨。萨列里还只是格鲁克的学生兼住手，低调地为乐师长整理着乐谱与剧本。他嚣张地在房间里跑来跑去，也不过问谁的许可就摆弄羽管键琴炫技。萨列里不知该不该阻止他，似乎也阻止不了，连交流都很困难。这个来自威尼斯的大男孩和他的老师一样，德语里时不时混进法语、意大利语、拉丁语词汇，让年幼的他难以理解语义，能听进去的也只有“你坐下一会好吗？我给你糖”，最后怎么收场的？唔，完全没有印象……但他确定萨列里并没有讨厌他。

他记得多瑙河畔的微风，记得马车穿行在石制街道上的蹄铁声。去往歌剧院的话，连车夫都会在路上忍不住唱上几句。这就是维也纳，音乐堆砌的城市。他为音乐而生，带着上帝赐予的天分，为所欲为，毫不掩饰自己的骄傲与热情。有求于萨列里的时候，他调皮地叫他爸爸，不管是为了宫廷收藏的古旧乐谱还是为了巧克力。他喜欢看对方无可奈何又不忍拒绝全数满足他愿望的样子。

不，不是的，萨列里根本不是所谓的庸才，只在教学上有所长。他的确有很多学生，大多数时候都在教授声乐。但萨列里在歌剧上的造诣是天才如他都极其敬佩的，事实上在他们还活着的时候是萨列里更受欢迎。他对歌声有着更多的追求，谱曲时也更愿意去配合歌手，何时激烈，何时温婉，何时渐强，何时减弱，总之尽可能简洁地使用乐团伴奏。

所以莫扎特的作品经常让萨列里摇着头说“你的音乐总跟歌手抢戏。”——他写歌剧时也喜欢把每一张乐谱都塞满，任性地把自己想要展现的元素都堆上去，在曲调里赤裸裸地炫耀自己的才华。

这没有对错高下，只是风格偏好罢了，更不是嫉妒的批评。他比谁都清楚萨列里每次看到他的新乐谱有多激动，对于他的创造力萨列里从未否认，更不吝惜赞美之词。

以及，在迦勒底会演奏乐器或以其他形式使用音乐的英灵并不算稀少，但莫扎特没有对任何人评价过萨列里的歌声，连提都没有提过他其实很擅长唱歌这件事，哪怕在被罗马皇帝与巴托里大小姐的联合演唱会折磨过后也没有。

感觉睡不着，连翻个身都做不到。莫扎特暗自抱怨Avenger职阶了不起吗？生前一样都是玩音乐的，凭什么你现在灵基数值高那么多？勉强动了动被萨列里握着的手指，他知道对方很久以前就有在他弹琴时盯着他手指看的习惯。算执念吗？被缪斯吻过的比喻人尽皆知。明明创造出旋律的脑袋更值得夸赞才对……

“唔，萨列里……”

半尝试半抱怨地叫了一声，身后的人似乎听到了，用低沉的鼻音回答了一声，却没有终止睡眠的迹象。

莫扎特皱眉并轻声叹息，沉睡的萨列里终于变成了温和而驯服的动物，背上传来的触感有一些来自于身后之人额头边柔软的碎发。他要努力克制自己才能不去联想那个形容词：可爱。

很久以前他就觉得萨列里可爱。只是当年他再调皮捣蛋也没有当对方面把这个词语说出来。会挨揍的吧，应该会……

萨列里专职为歌剧院工作，成为宫廷乐师长后为皇室工作，准备礼拜堂内的弥撒、训练乐队，忙碌且规律，一切井井有条，贵族们对他的温雅与勤恳印象很好。动辄夜夜笙歌泡在酒精与女人堆里的莫扎特是经常想要调侃他的，特别当萨列里好不容易空下来喝个下午茶，视桌上的一碟奶油曲奇为稀世珍宝的样子好笑到可爱。于他，糖分和音符一样重要。

咳咳，可爱。

感觉需要好好审视、反省一下自己的内心，莫扎特开始着重回忆自己的情绪。首先，当他在西伯利亚冻土上接近极限连指尖都快移动不能，为什么他选择了萨列里来接替演奏而不是其他人，比如说在书信中被他赞美“能深入他心灵秘密”的海顿？

怎么看都要消失了，不如让那个人杀死之类的……

不，归根结底还想见一面……

在维也纳最后一次见到萨列里是对方登门拜访，彼时他已疾病缠身，虚弱而涣散。忙着赶工匿名人士委托的安魂曲。房间里蔓延着医生给的药水与新鲜墨水的气味。想不起来对方跟他说了什么，愿早日康复的祝福之词应该也有，或许吧。但萨列里至始至终都没有劝阻他多休息一会少工作之类的，这一点后来还成了可怕传闻的一部分，有人认为他蓄意引导更年轻的天才过劳死。

类似的许多事情，莫扎特成为英灵后才知晓。活着的时候他天真地以为自己沉溺享乐、过度消耗精力、到处作死，哪怕把生活搞得烂泥，最后不过是独自承受结局，反正人都躲不过永恒长眠的。结果一不小心拿到窥探原本他已不存在的未来的机会，才发现有无辜者经受了比他更沉重的伤害。

早先私心往迦勒底里弄了台钢琴，出于好奇他研究过后辈们的作品。贝多芬的命运抑或柴可夫斯基的悲怆……某个念头曾没来由地冒起：如果他和萨列里有更多作品层面的合作就好了，那之后的误会可能没那么深。

他们在乐谱上的联系过于低调：例如27岁那年莫扎特从维也纳回到故乡萨尔茨堡写完第11号钢琴奏鸣曲。同年萨列修订自己以往的歌剧作品，他喜欢莫扎特那套奏鸣曲里后来被称为“土耳其进行曲”的第三乐章，便把其中几个小节的旋律引进了《嫉妒学校》的一幕中。而他们互相在自己的《安魂曲》同一乐章《Lacrimosa》中引用对方的乐段就更不为人知了。

在他过世后像这类细节越发鲜为人知，萨列里“凶手”的名声甚至盖过了他Hofkapellmeister的头衔，他挚爱的音乐逐渐被淡忘，演奏他作品的机会越来越少，曲谱也随时间推移丢失大半……

某种程度上，其实是他莫扎特，被奉为音乐之神的莫扎特，抹杀了萨列里。

自己有被真正怨恨过吗？自己有被隐秘地爱过吗？

莫扎特发现自己害怕回答这两个问题，更害怕把这两个问题放在一起回答。因为任何一个“是”都意味着成倍的怆恸。

「萨列里……」

他用口型而非声音再度呼唤了一次。仿佛凝固的空气里，流动的唯有对方持续往他身上蔓延的体温。这样的宁静不知能持续多久，也不知误解是否算解开了，亏欠是否算部分偿还了，这一切是否算结束了？他们可以心平气和地坐下来面对彼此，继续讨论音乐或是其他东西了吗？

对神才而言思考人生显然比作曲更困难，搞得他竟再次犯困。幽默感让莫扎特嘲笑了下英灵明明不需要休息，为什么还会保留吃吃睡睡的习惯。然后他犹犹豫豫地反握上萨列里的手，确认自己不反感后轻轻扬了扬嘴角。

再度醒来时阳光已然刺眼，身上的束缚也悄然消失。

莫扎特意识到萨列里在他不注意的间隙悄悄溜走了。

真卑鄙！真不坦率！怎么可以这样！

他磨磨蹭蹭地爬起来，去镜子前检查身上的痕迹：肩膀处的暗红抓痕、后颈形状诡异的齿印、关节上的些许淤青……嗯，还不算太糟，隐隐作痛管隐隐作痛，不到要去寻求医疗援助的程度。

去跟玛丽他们道个早安吧，证明自己还活着。毕竟昨天的计划让他们多多少少有些担心。

至于萨列里……

刚刚盘算着等下逮到他要怎么质问他，莫扎特于出门前一秒停滞在原地。

——他看见门旁的储物柜上，萨列里给他留了两条巧克力。


	3. Before Sunset

莫扎特发现萨列里故意躲着他。

不对，也说不上“发现”。自从复仇者来到迦勒底后，他一直有在避免两人接触。不仅仅是服从御主的要求，也有他自己的主张在里面。原因很好理解：如果控制不住自己的攻击性，不如控制自己不要接近会激发攻击性的对象。

从萨列里落荒而逃的早晨算起，48小时过去了。莫扎特装作散步在迦勒底逛了好几圈，却始终找不到他想遇见的气息。连下午茶时间有甜点的时候对方竟然都不出现。

改行当Assassin了吗？一点也不适合他。莫扎特暗自抱怨道。算了，实在不行让玛丽帮忙把他揪出来。

 

…… …… ……

 

“以令咒之名，安东尼奥·萨列里，请您冷静下来停止攻击，跟莫扎特好好相处！”

恸哭外装瞬间从复仇者身上瓦解，他脱力般于就近的椅子上坐下，双手抱头努力平复自己的呼吸。

“阿嘞~音乐家们请你们节约一点迦勒底的资源好吗？”达芬奇慢悠悠地从藤丸立香身后出现，“就算有圣杯的魔力支援，令咒一天也只能产生一枚，重要的战略工具请不要随意浪费，这是来自同样身为艺术家从者以及天才的我的忠告。”

“对不起，御主。我又任性了。”莫扎特回头道歉，语气丝毫没有要反省的意思，“相信我，我也真的只是想解决问题。为了不浪费你的‘赠礼’，我想要再任性一次可以吗？”

“天呐，你还要干什么？御主你竟然还同意？”达芬奇惊呼道。

【灵子转移准备，时间与现有空间同步，目的地：欧洲，维也纳】

被拖进灵子转移筐体，萨列里尚未来得及思考即将发生什么。直到身处陌生又似乎很熟悉的城市，他才如梦初醒般问道：“怎么回事？有麻烦了吗？御主呢？”

“她确实一起来了，但已经躲起来啦。放心吧不是突发事件。”莫扎特迎着阳光露出微笑，“是郊游（dating）哦~萨列里！我还特意换了便装！别用那种眼神看着我，我确认过了令咒效果至少可以维持12小时。在这段时间里我们可以一边玩一边好好谈一谈。”

萨列里不置可否地环顾四周，维也纳，他心中默念这个名字。他在此地居住了超过半个世纪，哪怕是她两百多年后的样子也十分容易辨认。

“可惜是突发旅行，没有做攻略。我们随便逛逛好啦~”莫扎特说着高兴地开始往前走，打算穿过身边的桥梁。与此同时，迦勒底大概怕他们故地重游惨遭迷路，给他们发来地图与一些资料。

萨列里不得不跟上对方的脚步，当他来到与莫扎特肩并肩的位置，后者问他：“你觉得维也纳怎么样？”

“怎么又是这个问题……”他无奈地叹了口气。

“咦？”

“我第一次见到皇帝约瑟夫二世的时候，他也是这么问我的。”

“你怎么回答的？”莫扎特一脸好奇。

“不怎么记得，跟完全回答不上来也没什么差别。”当年他甚至紧张到叫错统治者的称谓。

“唉？难道那时候你不喜欢维也纳吗？”

“只是找不到词汇来形容。”

莫扎特差点没憋住笑，在他印象里直到他离世，萨列里的德语依然听着很急人。所以他决定终止这个话题。

几只肥胖的鸽子懒懒散散从拐角走过，又忽然像被什么吸引了似的张翅起飞，莫扎特顺着它们的轨迹望去，视线所及之处是从十二世纪便伫立在城市最中心的斯蒂芬大教堂。

“往这边。”他跟着鸽子拐了弯，往教堂的方向走。萨列里依然安静地跟着他，看起来不打算提出自己的想法。

根据被圣杯赋予的现代知识，斯蒂芬教堂在二战时损毁严重，经过好几轮修复。不过真的站到拱顶之下时，莫扎特惊叹于这栋建筑现在看起来竟和他记忆中没太大区别。理论上萨列里应该对这里比他熟悉的多，毕竟这里的弥撒经常会在配置不足时借用宫廷乐队。

莫扎特像普通游人一样东张西望，在一个个附属礼拜堂间穿梭。直到他被异样的直觉所吸引，站在东北角的一座低调的小礼拜堂前，却发现这里不对公众开放。

“我们偷偷灵体化溜进去好吗？”他偏头凑近萨列里小声说道。但后者面露难色表示自己不想去。

“为什么啊！可是我很想看啊为什么偏偏是这里不对外开放？里面藏着什么？”

“什么也没有吧。喂！”

晚了，莫扎特已经溜进去了。萨列里焦躁地来回踱了几步，还是趁四下没有人注意他们的间隙也灵体化偷偷闯入。

由于没有游人，这一小片空间格外安静。阳光从高处的窗格里透进来，为地面染上圣神的光泽。

“难道真的什么也没有？”转了一圈后莫扎特失望地抱怨道，接着不死心地开始检索迦勒底资料包，几分钟后他一脸得意地抬手指向上方宣布成果：“有保密物品的哦，欧根亲王竟然就‘埋葬’在穹顶里。我之前都不知道？

他看见萨列里深长地叹了口气，表情复杂，但显然对他的发现毫无兴趣。

“你还好吗？”

“阿马德乌斯……”

“嗯？”

“1791年12月6日，你的葬礼在这里举行的。”

“唉唉唉唉唉？！这样吗？？？”

惊呼过于大声，引来了工作人员前来巡查，他们不得不先溜出去再细说。穿墙来到室外站在草坪上，莫扎特看见眼萨列里一脸郁结，不得不安慰他一下。

“不好的回忆到此为止。死亡很久以前发生过，但已与我们无关。”

“不一样。”萨列里十分犹豫要不要说明，转念一想一旦让对方在意起来他是不会放过自己的。

“那天葬礼仪式结束后我正打算离开，有人跑过来问我是不是心里高兴疯了。当时我还不明白，愤怒地反问你在说什么。不过很快我就明白了。喂，你笑什么？”

“感谢你来了我的葬礼，也感谢你告诉我。”

“……你还是感谢御主的令咒吧。”

“好啦好啦~不要板着脸了我们去其他地方玩。”

随后莫扎特又开始乱跑，先冲进国家图书馆翻出几本音乐评论来看，然后又折返到内城区的街道上，窜进一家黑胶唱片店里随手买了两张碟：巴赫的勃兰登堡协奏曲与小约翰施特劳斯的圆舞曲合集。看见旅行介绍网站上说玛利亚·特蕾莎广场有很好吃的热狗，头也不回地冲去寻找。

萨列里实在不喜欢热狗之类的东西，他对食物的要求更高，不像莫扎特总像挨饿过好几天般什么都往胃里塞。他找了家咖啡店买了杯热巧克力，略无语地看着莫扎特坐在一座纪念像的楼梯上啃热狗（广场长凳上都零星有人，他们都不想跟陌生人挤在一起）。

结果他啃到一半忽然有好事的游客跑过来劝阻，口吻严肃地教训道：“这位先生，你这样会影响别人跟纪念像合影，对伟大的灵魂也是一种不敬。”

“哦，对不起。”莫扎特一点也不想跟人起冲突。他站起来躲到一边，让出位置给他们架相机。看着一大家子人蹲在那儿合影，他心想着这到底是谁，伸头看了一眼，雕塑底座上那行金色的“MOZART”让他笑得当场滚倒在地上。

萨列里不得不把他捡起来拖走，以免被谁误以为精神不正常。尽管他自己也差点把饮料打翻。

绕到霍夫堡那一侧后，莫扎特问萨列里，“啊对了，你要不要进去看一眼你曾经工作的地方？”

“不了。”

“那你要不要找点东西吃？”

这思维跨度也真是够了，不过萨列里斟酌了一番，认为有个地方坐一会比继续像困兽一样乱晃明智。

为了防止有些人嫌弃食物不好吃，莫扎特特意选了家意大利餐厅，霸占掉露台的位置尽情享受春日正午的阳光。护栏边小花坛里的鸢尾花天真烂漫地开着，看起来有被悉心打理。若非不远处还有行人，这位Caster肯定会选择用魔力搞点配乐。

报出要桃红起泡当餐前酒，侍者很明显投出了怀疑的目光。

“为什么选通常女孩子才点的酒？”萨列里同样略感不解。然而对方的回答让他无言以对。

——“因为它足够甜啊。”

上一次这样坐在同一张桌子上已记不得是何时，莫扎特欢快地哼着小调，无意中察觉到萨列里的目光一直在躲闪却好几次扫过他右边颈侧。于是他伸手摸了一下，皮肤上传来一些微小而敏感的刺痛，不确定是某天晚上留下的后遗症尚未完全消失，还是早上被御主救下前对方抓着他脖子新造成的划痕。

“咳……还疼么？”

“有一点点怪怪的感觉。没事啦很快会复原的，要是有人亲亲的话应该会好得更快的。”

“……你还是把嘴缝上更好。”

说完这句话后被莫扎特长久凝视，萨列里茫然又心虚地扭头望向别处，然而投向自己的视线久久没有终止的意思。

“阿马德乌斯你干什么？”

“唔，算是希冀一下未来。如果从此以往能像现在这样多好。你会十分毒舌地让我把嘴缝上，却不会真的把小刀扔过来之类的从而伤害我。”

“我也不想的。”萨列里轻轻摇头，写入灵基的设定可没那么容易更改。

莫扎特当然知道他不是故意的，说到底若非有他英灵莫扎特也就不会有英灵萨列里。真正嫉恨他天分的人难道还少？这些人中的大多数懦弱到根本不敢提及，或提及了也像个笑话。所以他们借萨列里之名为自己内心阴暗的怨念寻找出口罢了。萨列里自身对他本不存在仇恨，这一切都是那些由衷想要他死的同僚和见不得他人优秀的好事者强加给他的。

一旦成为Avenger职阶，缠绕他的仇恨更难看到尽头。然而神才如莫扎特还是决意要抢救一下。让他一点一点夺回自己曾经无比珍视的东西：音乐，名誉，以及……

啊，差点忘了列在计划里的正事。

等萨列里顶着侍者更微妙的目光吃掉三份不同的餐后甜点，莫扎特阻止了他继续点咖啡的举动，说要去下一个目的地。

“天气这么好为什么不坐一会？”萨列里放下饮料单不满地皱眉。

“因为还有更好的远方！”

“……？？？”

拗不过一天至少能突发奇想10次的神才，两人穿过几条小巷，找到写着Bösendorfer标牌的店。

“为什么来琴行？”推门进去前萨列里小声问道。

“既然你也被召唤了，迦勒底同意我们再搬一台钢琴回去。”莫扎特一脸得意。

“我们？我可没提过这种分外请求。”

来不及进一步批评对方任性的时候别带上他，店员已经礼貌地问候他们并表示要试琴的话请随意，那是一位一头银发的老人，长年的工作经验让他轻而易举识别出演奏者的气质。

莫扎特表述完需求，跟随店员的指引在一架演奏级三角钢琴前坐下，又神神秘秘地用手势让萨列里凑过来，在他耳边说：“现在是新曲发布时间，灵感来自于被你追杀的日日夜夜，名字么……嗯，叫‘救命啊我要死了变奏曲’好了。”

起初萨列里站在一边几近忍无可忍地摇头。但莫扎特开始演奏后他便很认真地倾听。那是一首调皮而诙谐的曲子，用了不少狡猾的装饰。开头的段落用变速表现焦虑，接着是音符密集的紧急逃跑阶段，末尾则逐渐舒缓下来趋于平静。

虽然惨遭揶揄，萨列里还是由衷露出笑容，赞美这是一段绝妙的作品。

莫扎特在他的掌声中站起来绕到一边，对他做了个“有请”的手势并表示轮到你了。

“你想听什么？”

“嗯……我没能听到的那首小星星吧。”

“为什么我也要演奏你的作品啊……”

话虽如此，萨列里还是摘下手套搭上琴键，完整弹奏了小星星变奏曲的12个段落。

“这下你满意了？”最后一个音符的余音消散后，他回头问道。

“何止满意，成为英灵后最高兴的一天。高兴到仿佛连讲一百个黄段子。”

“啧，阿马德乌斯！”

“啊！千万不许告诉玛丽哦！”

又尝试了几种型号选定了最喜欢的一款钢琴，莫扎特欢快的表示以后就能玩二重奏了。趴在前台把账单签给迦勒底的隐秘账户，并填好一个将来可用来做灵子转移的隐秘地址。莫扎特在签字时差点手抖写出真名，他赶紧在Wolfgang后面瞎编一个姓。

“所以那是您的外号吗？”店员温和地冲他笑了笑，指的应该是萨列里前面对他的称呼「阿马德乌斯」，“十分衬您的琴技。你们一定是隐者吧？以这种级别的水准没在音乐厅看到过你们的身影太奇怪了。”

“算是吧。”莫扎特放下笔，“说起音乐厅，最近有什么演出吗？”

“今晚就有维也纳爱乐乐团的演出，曲目是《费加罗的婚礼》，如果您需要票的话我可以为您弄到。”

“啊！那就麻烦您了。”

走出琴行面对下午更热情的阳光，莫扎特表示需要冰激凌。这一次萨列里没有反对，跟他一起跑到公园边上的摊位买了两支香草冰激凌。靠在一个小观景台上默默摄取糖分，他觉得身边望着远方的神才有些心不在焉。果然过了大概一分钟，莫扎特唐突地问他：

“我可不可以咨询一下，活到逐渐老去是一种怎样的感受？会慢慢对世界厌倦吗？明知行将就木会对死亡恐惧吗？”

萨列里愣住了，他要怎么向一个人生于青年期戛然而止的人解释？更糟糕的是当他开始思索，涌向内心的根本不是逻辑分析的结果而是极其浑浊的负面情绪。

赶在失控之前，他简短的回答道：“我不知道怎样描述，对我而言那是个逐渐沉淀又逐渐失去的过程。以至于最终的死亡可谓救赎与解脱。”

萨列里的口吻让莫扎特懊恼又问了蠢问题——他在后半生里几乎失去了一切，不管是对音乐的灵感还是皇帝的庇护，以及更重要的：名誉、信任与尊重。失去前两者时他退而改写整理之前的作品并投身教学事业，却对后者无能为力。莫扎特对此真的愤懑且不可理解：为什么人们会觉得一个耐心教导那么多优秀后辈的，把一生都献祭给音乐之神的人，是会因嫉妒毒杀同僚的恶人？如果那样的话，贝多芬、舒伯特、李斯特等一切后世流传的名字，也应该早就不复存在了。至于死亡……他听过萨列里写给自己葬礼的安魂曲，也知道他直到人生的最后一刻，都在企图澄清。然而那些自白都反过来被扭曲成颠倒黑白的指控。

此时御主通过迦勒底的通讯绕了一圈给他发来了夜晚演出的电子票。看着标题上的“La nozze di Figaro”莫扎特的心情更复杂了，若没有萨列里极力争取，他这部后来最受欢迎的歌剧还不知要过多久才能解禁。

抬头望向萨列里背对阳光蒙上阴翕的侧脸，莫扎特欲言又止。好在对方啃冰激凌脆筒的动作提供了新灵感。

“你冰激凌吃脸上了耶~”

“喂！你想死吗？”

被像小狗一样舔了舔脸颊，萨列里惊得往边上跳开一大步。对方还瞪着无辜的大眼睛看着他，让他狂飙的心跳更难以平息了。

“能不能不要拿你泡妞的手段对付我？”

“萨列里，想想你前天晚上都干过些什么，我亲你一下怎么了？”

“……那不一样，那不是我的意志能控制的。”

“所以说如果你的意志能控制的话，你不想上我吗？”

“不是的，不对，没有什么是不是……”

越描越黑了。紧接着是一阵沉默，莫扎特正头疼要怎么收场，在他快忍不住笑出声之前，身边幽幽飘来一句：反正下不为例。

真是的，动不动就习惯性摆出教师长辈的架子，明明比他大不了几岁。

不过好可爱啊。

白天的剩余时间用博物馆和美术馆打发掉，直到迷人的夜色终于降临，两位音乐家混在观众人群中进入国家歌剧院。

“其实我们可以不用买票。”从主入口的大理石石阶往上爬时莫扎特小声说道，“偷偷飘在上空听说不定有奇妙的混音效果。”

“也许吧。”萨列里随口附和，并不认为那是个好主意。

在二楼的隔间里坐定，莫扎特打开宣传册打算了解一下这个世界顶级的交响乐团。兀自研究了一会，他凑过去打算跟萨列里稍许讨论一下，结果后者神经质地往边上挪开了一段距离。

“你怎么回事啊！”看着对方受惊猫咪般的眼神，莫扎特简直要被气笑。

“我还想问你呢。”

交响乐队开始入场，观众惯例持续鼓掌到所有成员就坐。于是莫扎特的下一句发问被掌声淹没，但他确定该听见的能人能够听见。

——“安东尼奥·萨列里，承认喜欢我就那么艰难吗？”

从他中了美杜莎魔眼似的反应来看，确实过于艰难，至少要他亲自口头表述几乎不可能。

序曲开头的弦乐响起，莫扎特以极小的幅度摇了摇头。他的注意力很快被乐队的演奏所吸引，显然21世纪的演奏水平与乐器制作水平相较他生前的日子都有极大进步。使得乐队部分呈现的整体音色更和谐细节也更丰富。

他时不时用余光观察笔端笔正坐着几乎一动不动的萨列里，后者的视线长久停留在指挥身上。莫扎特能猜到他在回想什么——那曾经是自己一直占据的位置。

每一个场景的间隙，莫扎特都会扫视一圈周围的人。他们的神色与百年前的观众如出一辙，同样洋溢这赞美与幸福。作品依然被人们喜爱着固然令他高兴，却总有种这欢乐并不属于自己的错觉。

飘渺的思绪中，他想起曾对御主说的话：音乐是我生存的意义，谈不上喜欢或不喜欢。单论这一点对萨列里而言可能也差不多吧。

要讨论世间真正喜欢的东西或者人的话，他莫扎特是个不知知足与感恩，愚弄、浪费了许多人感情的人渣，未曾对任何人付出真心。兴许现在他的报应到了也说不定？

然而神明还是眷顾他的，转机在童仆凯鲁比诺唱起那首无数次被要求再唱一遍的咏叹调时出现了。

莫扎特略感意外地看见萨列里悄悄摘下左手上的手套，向邀请舞伴般向他伸出手。受宠若惊地搭上对方手心，萨列里轻轻握住他的手指并稍许拉向自己，接着前倾身体低头浅吻了他的手背。

“唉……？”莫扎特发出愕然的浅小音节，皮肤上温和的触感如音符般优美，是远超他预期的插曲。萨列里已经把目光转回了舞台，但他仍隐秘而轻柔地抚摸着莫扎特的指尖。

那盘旋在剧院上空的唱词，被上天所恩宠的神才曾在谱曲时无比熟悉的唱词，于此刻他才终于找到属于自己的意义。

——「你们可知道什么是爱情，请看它是否盘踞在我心灵，请看它是否盘踞在我心灵……」

直到全剧终了，萨列里才犹豫且似乎不怎么情愿地松开他的手，开始鼓掌。

“我需要更多赞赏！”

莫扎特任性地叫嚣着。毕竟之前人们可是会直接对着他喊Bravo的。

“如果只是想要我的称赞，要多少我都给你。”

萨列里终究还是扬起嘴角露出了微笑。

演出散场后，两位音乐家剩余的时间已然不多。达芬奇在联络中委婉地提醒他们说哈欠连天的御主需要回来休息。

他们决定迅速去多瑙河边上散一会步。夜色中的多瑙河被两岸的灯光所装点，有着极其华美的夜景。凡是在维也纳居住过的人没人不喜欢在河畔闲庭信步，只是生前他俩都没太多空闲时光，尤其在夜晚。

并肩顺着水流的方向行走，莫扎特方才意识到自己有多喜欢这座城市。他曾拥有的生命短暂，却在这里遇见了他想要遇见的一切。

清冷的夜风中，萨列里忽然中途停下脚步，望着远处一艘缓缓航行的游轮，用深沉的语调感叹道：“维也纳还是维也纳，可惜我已不是原来的我了。”

“萨列里明明还是萨列里！”莫扎特严肃反驳，“有本事你明天早上喝咖啡不要加方糖。”

“比起糖，我更担心你会后悔。”复仇者显然不打算接茬，“明天早上，我依然是那只追杀你的怪物。”

“那又怎样？”

“你不要再靠过来了。”

萨列里回身在一只长凳上坐下，双手抱头把指节卡入自己的发丛。令咒的束缚力所剩无几，克制内心的杀戮冲动变得越来越困难。

听见迦勒底的联络语音中传来灵子转移准备的对话，莫扎特全然不顾御主可能就在附近更不管其他工作人员还在监测，冲到萨列里面前单膝跪在长凳上，双手捧起他的脸颊对上那双赤红的眼眸。

“萨列里！我早就说过了：我的名誉，我的曲子，我的痕迹，以及我的存在本身，你可以全部拿走！”

激烈的吻如雷雨般骤然落下，所有的怀旧、思念、痛苦、希冀都交叠在了一起。上一个共同度过的夜晚他们并未亲吻彼此，所以莫扎特决定把这只懦弱的怪物逼到角落里，不允许他再往黑暗深处逃避。

一个人若不正视自己的心意，是无法从过往的阴霾中解脱的。强烈、顽固如仇恨这样的情感，只能用与它截然对立却同样猛烈的存在来中和。

他以最深情的方式舔舐着对方的唇舌，希望他从中明白一个事实：他们的处境与心情，执念与渴求，通通都是一致的。

“阿马德乌斯……”

萨列里在呼吸的间隙低声呼唤对方的名字，而后者也很真真切切地感受到了——在灵子转移启动前的片刻时光里，那阴魂不散的杀意曾有所退缩。

…… …… ……

“我先回去了，晚安。”

顺利返回迦勒底，复仇者立马跟御主打了声招呼便灵体化开溜。莫扎特没有阻拦他，仅仅双手抱在胸前深长地叹了口气而已。

“所以你们解决问题了吗？”达芬奇毫不客气地补刀。

“还没有，但事实证明我的方案可行。”莫扎特自信地回答她，“现在我需要的只是时间。”

“所以是什么方案？”一旁的不知是谁问道。

“我要他跟我结婚！你们能明白吗？就是字面意思。跟我结婚！”神才在一片受到惊吓的眼神中刻意把重点重复了一遍。

“这未免也太强人所难了吧？”藤丸立香看了眼手上刚刚恢复的令咒，挠了挠头皮。

“我不管，我会一直——爱德蒙借用一下你的台词：等待并心怀希望。这次换我挣扎30年也无妨。”

“你，你加油……”

“不要那么紧张嘛，御主。”莫扎特又如往常一样爽朗地笑了起来，“不用担心，你的令咒我下下个月再跟你预约，下次去哪里好呢？萨尔茨堡音乐节还是威尼斯？或者巴黎？我得计划一下。要去休息了吗？那么晚安，我就去查查旅行攻略好啦~”他一路往自己的房间走一路自言自语，“啊，不对。果然还是应该先重新写一首婚礼进行曲。”


	4. Before MIdnight

“啊呀~果然很没精神呢。”

听到熟悉的声音，原本趴在桌上的萨列里立马站起来，朝门口向这位高贵的女士行礼。

“抱歉哦，擅自闯进来。没打扰到你吧？”

“当然没有，欢迎您随时过来，那是我的荣幸。要红茶吗，陛下？”

得到法兰西王后的肯定答复，萨列里泡了两杯红茶放到桌上，在对方的眼神示意下继续坐在她对面。

“大家都很担心你，一直躲在房间里。”玛丽·安托瓦内特露出关切的眼神，“还是不行吗？”

“什么不行？”

“欸！你哟……当然是跟阿马德乌斯的事情啦！”

“…………”

萨列里低下头，单手撑着前额。事到如今都算不上有本质改观，一提到这个名字，他就难以控制内心仇恨的火焰。虽然具体对象不在他面前所以他也不会有什么举动。

“真是的，看来困难重重呢。”

“抱歉……”

“你为什么要跟我道歉啦！又不是你的错。”玛丽放下手中的茶杯，拿出一只信封递向对面，“对了，这个给你。”

“这是什么？”萨列里拿起信封，上面的火漆印立即让他明白了寄信人是谁。

“他有话对你讲啦，但是我们拦着他不让他过来。”玛丽轻浅而温柔地笑了笑，希望复仇者稍许能放松一些，“明天我还会来的，如果需要回信的话我可以帮忙携带。”

“感谢您的好意，这种小事我可以让使魔完成，不至于麻烦您。”

“哎哎？那就是说你会回信的咯？”

萨列里发现自己中了个小圈套，小声叹口气以示无奈。又看了眼手上那只款式十分复古，跟他们当年使用的几乎一模一样的信封，心想只要里面不是太过分的内容，回信还是没问题的。

“那我先走啦~约了尼禄小姐她们开茶会，晚点我给你带甜点。”

“真是太感谢您了，愿您的爱与荣光永存。”

「最麻烦最让人头痛的安东尼奥·萨列里：

首先，请原谅我写下这些唐突的句子。当然，不原谅也没关系。

我跟你（这里有一个划掉的“您”）直线距离不到50米，当中却仿佛隔了一个特异点。你已“失踪”快一星期，昨天晚上我本想再次寻死过来找你的，可惜被巡视的英灵阻止。

作家中的某个给了我一支羽毛笔，说要是非得抒发无处安放的心意，写信吧。我觉得这是个好主意，虽然那些人类观察者幸灾乐祸的样子十分讨厌，哪怕他们恭维我的文字其实能和音符一样美丽，也不会减少他们令人讨厌的程度。

铺开信纸的那一秒我是有罪恶感的，曾经我在信件里那些夸张的、充满个人情感的描述，后来都被当做指控你的证据。哪怕我们心里都很明白，所谓的“阴谋”不过是一次在全世界任何剧院里都会发生的小争执：为了不要让双方新剧本的首演离得太近，否则同时演出两部歌剧，女高音会过于劳累。

最终你说服了我，对不起我不该为此生气，更不该为此在信件里像被情人抛弃的大小姐般跟海顿哭哭啼啼。

好吧！都是我的错。但除此之外，我们的人生有哪里大错特错了吗？以至于最后要面对比世界末日还糟糕的结局？

恐怕并没有，我们都仅仅受制于自己的命运而已。

非要谈论更多过失，那我的过失可以总结为“对无关紧要的事情敏感纠结，却在关键问题上迟钝不自知。”而你的过失是“过于执著于做你认为正确的事情，外加一点也不坦率”。

哦还有，如果我人生末年那些邀请你看我演出的时光能再长上几倍的话，或许一切都会不一样吧。我知道你喜欢我的弦乐组，兴许我也会写一组四重奏献给你。毕竟你也是我重要的友人（或许现在不该这样形容了？）

总之，我就在离你50米远的地方，甚为想念你。

如果你有哪怕一丁点类似的心情的话，请给我回信，或者去睡一觉。

你的 Wolfgang Amade Mozart 」

萨列里把信纸塞回信封里，把剩下的大半杯红茶一饮而尽。他暴躁地发现要回信几乎不可能，他相信自己在纸上写完第一行字母前笔就会被折断，纸张会被烧掉。

然而那句“或者去睡一觉”让他十分在意又十分困惑。他确实偶尔太烦躁了或者头太疼了会试图睡一觉……

嗯，试试无妨。

…… …… ……

 

不对劲，哪里都不对劲。

萨列里揉了揉被过于闪耀的阳光刺痛的眼睛，困惑地望向周围。

各种风格的建筑想大杂烩般接壤在一起：哥特风、巴洛克风、拜占庭风交替着，一片一片被小河与桥梁所隔开，倒是不维和。低头看了眼脚边写着S.MARCO配有红色箭头的地标。记忆结合圣杯赋予他的知识补丁包，萨列里确定了自己身处的位置：这里并不是他出生的地方，更接近于“现代”意义的威尼斯，但也不全是，仿佛一块胡乱拼接的地图。

梦境吗？应该是的。然而自从他成为英灵后便再也没有过如此平静的梦境。即使躲到睡眠中，如果能陷入无梦的深睡自然最好，否则的话那些黑影缭绕的，伴随血腥与痛楚的意象一定会开始折磨他。

而在今日之梦里，太阳与风都太温和了，连四周的店与行人都是静悄悄的，兀自做着自己的事情，仿佛他只是一位透明来客。

萨列里索性跟着箭头沿河岸大道走，他知道自己最终会到达何处，所以并不焦急。他慢悠悠地穿过几座桥梁，任由一只小海鸥跟在他身后散步。

最终他来到圣马可广场，视线立刻所及之处，他看到了意外却又合情合理的场景。

——迷之空无一人的广场中心，莫扎特与他的使魔一同演奏着一首他早期的弦乐四重奏。肥硕的白鸽蹲在一旁作为听众，琴弦上的闪光不知是来源于阳光还是魔力。

起初，萨列里一阵慌张，不过他很快发现那慌张并无必要。莫扎特就在他面前，费解的是他竟并未产生任何要攻击他的念头。

虽然不明白为什么，但他决定珍惜当下的状态。一步一步向对方靠近，逐渐接近到最适合欣赏演出的位置。忽然又一只使魔飘过来拉住他的衣袖，把他拖到演奏者们所在的位置，并把中提琴的角色交给他。

整个合奏过程中， 萨列里都处于恍惚中，尽管那不至于影响他的技巧。

“这里到底是哪儿？怎么回事？”——曲目终了后他几乎脱口而出。

莫扎特把小提琴交给使魔收走，从椅子上起身，走到萨列里跟前。

“终究还是被我找到了骗过你那疯子灵基的办法。”他露出极为得意的笑容，“虽然开场不免一片混沌，让人不知自己身在何处，不过逐渐深入其中的话，这里的一切，最终都会由你我的愿望组成，不管是光明正大的许愿还是隐秘的妄想。啊，别紧张，空间本身是我向某只梦魔租来的，前面的演奏就是一部分租金啦。你知道的，我还是跟原来一样喜欢用音乐去跟别的英灵交换一些东西，酒与宝石，或者他们家乡的黄……不，故事。”

他规避了重点：最大头的报酬在于对梦魔而言，没有什么比艺术家细腻敏感又五彩斑斓的情绪更美味的了。这听着颇为侵犯隐私，他感觉萨列里会闹别扭的。

“这样啊。”萨列里思考了几秒，又转头看了看四周尚且乱糟糟、轮廓模糊的环境，“要是早点发现的话，就不用被抱怨浪费令咒了。”

“不！浪费是必要的！”莫扎特义正言辞，“这里只会发生你最希望发生的事情，倘若你最希望的还是杀死我的话，我还是会死的哦。甚至会死得很血腥，分尸啊~吃掉啊~都有可能。不过看来你有别的愿望压过了杀意。”

对方刻意不挑明“别的愿望”，萨列里只得无奈一笑以示承认。

神才又开始乱跑，他便像上次在维也纳那样跟着他。这回莫扎特似乎没有“旅行观光”的意思，而是一直以捉摸不定的轨迹前行着。

无意中穿过一家杂货店，眼前的风景完全变了。萨列里惊讶于为什么这里有一大片草地？城市的外延也就于此地消失，仿佛进入了另一个独立的空间。

“到底是梦境嘛~你要习惯时不时有惊喜。”莫扎特抢先一步解释道，“我已经考察过好几次啦！很好玩的！”他来到一棵郁郁葱葱的山毛榉底下席地而坐，拍了拍身边的空地示意对方过来。

萨列里顺从地走到他身边坐下。阳光穿过树木枝叶，往两人身上撒下斑驳的影子。不知为何，当身体接触到柔软草皮时他忽然感到十分疲惫。在梦里犯困未免太奇怪，他甚至迷茫起如果在这里睡着会不会进入下一重梦境。

“怎么了？”看见他在揉自己的眉心，莫扎特问道。

“忽然很累。”萨列里如实回答。

“那躺下啊！”

“喂……你！”

——被莫扎特“偷袭”扑倒，萨列里惊愕地伸手抓住对方肩膀想把他推开，结果莫扎特一边占着重力优势跟他斗争，一边用怄气般的幽怨口吻说：

“萨列里，事到如今你都不肯抱我一会？”

复仇者心虚地移开视线，放弃了抵抗。他责问自己明明得以暂时逃离那些他根本不想要的仇恨与敌意，为什么要陷入愚蠢的肢体冲突？为什么非要做违背本心的愚蠢举动？为什么非要与对方的期许对着干？

末了，在又一番思想斗争后，他相当缓慢地搭上莫扎特的腰，后者则顺势趴在他胸口。

“哈~真乖~”莫扎特伸手贴上萨列里的头顶，指尖插进后者的发丛里轻柔地一下下划过。他察觉到萨列里明显又想要挣扎，不过几秒后颇有进步地压抑住了躲闪动作。

听见对方深长地呼气，莫扎特低声问他你有什么想说的？有意见或要求不用憋着。

“不，我只是……开始羡慕起那些被你按下的琴键。”他稍许停顿，“你的手指……真是有无论怎样使用都能让人愉快的魔力。”

“嗯哼？你在暗示我吗？”莫扎特调皮地偷笑，拇指指腹摩挲过对方颌角的轮廓，他感觉到对方微微偏头把脸颊贴紧他的掌心，“觉得舒服想要我摸摸其他地方的话也可以哦。”

并没有指望萨列里回应他的黄段子，事实上前者也没有回应，莫扎特便不再继续提下去。诚然，那一夜的疼痛让他耿耿于怀想要用另外的感触来替代。但他清楚萨列里不迫切需跟他再发生点什么，他内心的缺口百倍于肉体的欲望，多给他点亲吻拥抱可能更有用。

起风了，带着泥土、青草与花香混合的味道，没有人不喜欢处于平静中的丰饶自然。况且她还赐予了音乐家们诸多灵感。真好，总算得以安心跟对方相处一会，尽管要获得最终的和平前路还很漫长。

听着萨列里规律的呼吸，莫扎特决定稍许闭眼休憩片刻，感觉到身下之人也开始把他散在背后的头发卷着玩他忍不住笑了起来，简直就像两只猫咪在互相舔毛嘛！然而当他再次睁开眼睛，天色忽然变得十分阴沉，乌云愈发低沉，劲风把周围的花草吹得向一个方向倒去。

“你在焦虑什么啊，萨列里。”他支撑起身体俯视着对方，毕竟梦境世界的天气与主导者的心情高度相关，“继续胡思乱想甚至会打雷下暴雨哦！”

“呃……”萨列里顺势推开莫扎特，两人再次并排坐着。

“对不起。”他皱眉嘲笑自己脆弱的神经，“我总认为自己配不上拥有很多东西，哪怕暂且拥有了也会迅速失去。不管是彻彻底底的安宁还是…那些过于耀眼的……”

“过于耀眼的什么？太阳？还是我？”莫扎特厚脸皮地拆穿，见对方极其僵硬地点头，他双手抱在胸前已经处于生气的边缘。

“哎你真的适可而止吧。到底要我怎么做你才能相信我也相信你自己呢？我求求你赶紧想开点吧萨列里爸爸，真想让摆平一打特异点的御主给你好好上一节课，教会你怎样乐观一点、对未来有希望一点。”

莫扎特抓起萨列里的手就把他拖走，也不对他作去哪里之类的任何解释。后者没有反抗，跟着气呼呼的他走下一个草坡，下面的洼地里藏了一座小教堂。穿过教堂推开后门，萨列里已经提前猜到会发生什么，果然门的另一头又是另一番风景。

“这里是……”

“维也纳哦。而且是我们更为熟悉的那个维也纳。”

没错，眼前的一切都跟记忆中一模一样。街景、路面、人群着装、语言都回到了两百年前。

萨列里第一反应是赶紧得抽出被莫扎特握住的手，但一辆从街角转出的马车抓取了他的注意。当马车在一栋建筑前停下，轿厢门与住宅门一同打开的瞬间，萨列里惊呼了起来：“等等？那边在打招呼谈话的不是你和我吗？”

“对哦。”莫扎特显得一点也不惊奇，“就是那个夜晚，我来接你邀请你一起去剧院看魔笛的夜晚。”

“啊，那天啊……”

“所以你不要逃了，我们现在是透明的旁观者，没有人会看见我们的。”

语罢莫扎特直接挽起萨列里的手臂故意贴紧他。

“要不要跟去剧院？”

“好。”

——反正不会被看见的，他们是时空的异物，甚至可以站在舞台上与乐队混在一起。在那里能获得完美的观察角度，两人都能看见“自己”的动作与表情。

萨列里看着“过去的莫扎特”，而他专注的表情与观众席上“过去的萨列里”别无二致。无论时光怎样流转，无论听过多少次，他永远都会被他沉浸于音乐中的身影所吸引。

然而神才却在煞风景破坏氛围。

“唉？我精神那么好的吗？真不像离死神只有两个月的人呢。”他看着作为指挥的自己自嘲道，迈出调皮的舞步绕两位吹巴松管的乐手转了几圈。直到发现萨列里投来悲伤而复杂的眼神，他才意识到不该开这玩笑。

“唉唉？！你可别哭啊~我们换个话题。”他拍了拍萨列里的后背大声说道，反正也不担心打扰到谁。

“不至于。”萨列里边回答边往后台走去，那里空无一人，只有一张张乐谱如落叶般从天飘落。

“你知道吗那是我人生最快乐的一段时光，虽然太短暂了。”他抓起其中一页乐谱审阅起来，“退到幕后不再管剧院那些麻烦事，不再会为了乐队人员编制、排期、乐器维护跟你争论，也终于获得了你的信任，大概……”

“末尾的大概去掉。”莫扎特凶狠瞪他，“我要发最后通牒了！”

萨列里浅淡一笑，刚打算表态以后会试着直白一些的，无意中撇到镜子里的倒影，他发现自己的发圈边上似乎插着什么……伸手摸了一把果然有，拿下一看是一朵赤红的矢车菊。一定是躺在草地上的时候……

“Gottlieb Mozart！！！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！你怎么才发现啊！！！！！太迟钝了吧！！！！”

打闹着逃到一块幕帘后方，梦境的场景又改变了——两人一同回到了迦勒底的房间里。

萨列里茫然地望向自己桌上的信封与红茶，又转头看了看身边之人。已经醒过来了吗？不，应该没有……醒过来的话心情不可能那么安稳。

“萨列里……”莫扎特趁他还在发呆从身后抱住他，点吻起他的耳廓，“这就是你内心预想的终幕结局？”

是的，没错。这是他想要的——想要熄灭攻击他杀死他的冲动；想要和大家结伴坐下来泡咖啡的平静时光；想聊新曲目的灵感与构思；想要获得认可、赞美与爱慕……

哪怕这一切都只是他潜意识里编写的难以企及的剧本。

萨列里转身将莫扎特推到背后的墙面上亲吻他，后者愕然发出疑问的鼻音，幸福来得太突然，措手不及中不管怎样先接受并回应。

然而不管是按住他肩膀的手还是唇舌相触的力度，萨列里仿佛担心伤害到他般小心翼翼的。莫扎特不甚满意地低哼，外加故意咬他舌尖挑衅，却都没能让他更为激进。

末了当萨列里停下来浅吻他的鼻尖，莫扎特低声说道：“我应该在给你的信里多加一条你的缺点。”

“什么？”

“你有时候过于温柔了，不愿意让任何人失望。皇帝、贵族、乐队、歌手、同僚、观众、学生、工匠……你总想把一切安排到让所有人都满意。甚至会出面调停一些跟你根本没关系的冲突。”

“安排好一切是我的工作。”前宫廷乐长不明白他为什么突发此言。

“所以你才会被误解啊！”莫扎特双手抓住对方的肩膀，“无论何时都表现妥当，符合所有人期待的人不存在的。当没人看得清你到底要什么的时候，他们就认为你什么都要。”

“阿马德乌斯你到底想表达什么。”

“我不是在跟你翻旧账，萨列里。你已经不需要工作了，麻烦你仔细考虑一下‘自己’好吗？”

“…………”

沉默本身无碍，但莫扎特真的很烦萨列里陷入沉思时那种低落中必然带点自责的眼神。他圈上对方脖子拥紧他，想顺便再干点什么时却发现某些存在很碍事。

“我可以……脱你的围巾吗？”他试探性地询问，做好了被拒绝的准备。

萨列里确实犹豫了相当一会，最终还是回答了「好」，接着他自己解除了那根本就由魔力构成的织物。

莫扎特单手贴上对方颈侧，食指柔和抚过那道一直被隐藏在围巾之下的、由锐器割裂愈合后造成的痕迹。他知道连萨列里自身都不曾记得，晚年的他是否着实因精神崩溃做过企图自尽之举。然而由疯狂流言构成的英灵，已别无选择地被“传说”所印刻。  
嘴唇轻覆上那片粗糙欺负的皮肤，莫扎特于亲吻中赋予他最深情的寄愿：哪怕过往的记忆如诅咒般永久相伴，也可用新的感触与心情去覆盖。

憎恨与死亡，并非不可战胜。

“萨列里。”他在他耳畔呼唤道，“现在你可以占有内心真正渴求之物了。”

 

…… …… ……

 

于梦境中苏醒，复仇者保持趴在桌上的姿势用力眨了几下眼睛。

异空间的旅途似乎改变了什么又似乎什么也没改变。他甚至不记得最后发生了什么，自己又是从哪个节点醒来的。

头与胸口都很痛，呼吸急促而混乱，仿佛有什么从内部撕扯他。不过赶在被骗开的漆黑恨意卷土重来吞噬他前，萨列里找出纸笔写下简短的回信让使魔送走：

「 Amadé，无论如何我不允许自己再失去你一次，我终究是爱你的。」


	5. Fragment of Starlight

莫扎特的使魔几乎每天都会带来信件，除此之外还间歇性附带一些小礼物。有时是用深灰毛线扎成的毛毡小猫，有时是不知所云的灵魂画作，有时是一张与他浅金发色相仿的叶脉书签，有时是一颗魔力构成的小星星……

萨列里一边在回信中抱怨为什么又搞得他像女孩子一样，仿佛会喜欢收集各种奇怪的小物件，一边乖乖找了个抽屉把这些东西都分类收好。

那天他收到一盒号称“由玛丽转赠”的马卡龙，第一口咬下去就发现这不可能是法兰西王后的品味——它看起来挺正常的，包装很漂亮，但真的太难吃了！调味不均匀，有些地方似乎都没有熟。

所以一定是某些人自己做的，显然神才在音乐之外的领域经常大脑少根弦，缺乏必要的常识。

从冰箱里拿出一罐出于不明理由发放给他的可乐，萨列里开始写当日的回信。信件是个很好的衡量标准，能够写下的行数直观反映出他精神稳定的程度。自从与莫扎特一点一点（算是）重新建立起联系，他变得逐渐能够与灵基内的仇恨相处。不是消灭、压抑它们，而是哪怕那团黑炎正在爆燃，他也能不再憎恨内心的憎恨，仅仅像一个旁观者般自我评价一句：哦，被诅咒的可悲之物啊，尽管消耗自己吧。

可惜到目前为止，与“自己”达成协议的时间持续不了太久，只能在他接触到任何跟阿马德乌斯相关的存在后，勉强维持几分钟到几十分钟而已。

然而这已经是十分可观的改变了，至少足够给予他机会去争取更多改变。比如当他从走廊尽头看到另一头路过的莫扎特时，可以友好地跟他打个招呼，而非换上外装冲过去……

「Liebe Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart，

首先，请你在制作食物时尊重菜谱。食材不比音符，请不要随意添加或减少，尤其是调味料。

当然，我对你的礼物本身心怀感激。

早上见你心情不错，愿快乐一直伴随着你，没有什么比你的笑容更珍贵的了。

你说维持通信的一个月里思念反而愈发让你痛苦。与我，情况相仿，我只是比你更习惯而已，毕竟失去你之后的三十年里这种情绪从未放过我。这也是为什么我不去解释一些事情，因为解释会一次次逼迫我面对最不愿意面对的现实——神明已将你从人间带走。

所幸现在我可以跟你逐渐提起过去的一些事情了，也得以写下一些本以为再也没机会表达的言辞。

请原谅这些潦草的胡言乱语。

A. Salieri 」  
一个普通的下午，萨列里决定把手头的几本古典哲学送回阅览室，再找点新书阅读。结果使魔告诉他莫扎特也在那边，犹豫了一会（1小时），他还是决定去碰碰运气。

见萨列里出现在阅览室，所有在场从者都自动进入紧急戒备状态，时刻准备阻拦斗殴或逃跑通知御主。好在复仇者看起来没有要攻击那位不要命还在悠闲看书的魔术师的意思，只是在他桌对面的椅子上坐了下来。

“我想跟你讲几句话。”他深呼吸了一次似乎在自我稳定，“但是你要答应我看到‘结束信号’迅速离开。”

莫扎特点了点头。然后两人沉默着像行为艺术一样对视两分钟，直到萨列里拿右手食指敲了三下桌子后一同灵体化消失，分头离开。

“哈？搞艺术的都是这样劈情操的吗？”——BY 黑色的贞德小姐佐以一脸“你们不可理喻”的表情。

“麻烦直接用‘音乐家’指代。我不喜欢参与这种低劣的行为艺术。”——BY 躺枪的画家X2。

“壮烈而凄美！又有新的爱情故事诞生了！”——BY 角落里的某个写作者。

“无所谓啦，只要御主是我的就好。”——BY 正在寻找古老爱情秘籍的清姬与静谧。

剩余其他英灵发笑的发笑，揶揄的揶揄，谁都没有注意到梦魔在最里侧的书架边打了个消化不良的饱嗝，自言自语道：“知足吧……你们都没看到他们在我的地盘上干了什么。”

类似的事情又于几天后发生在“下午茶公共区域”里。起初莫扎特只是在一旁跟玛丽王后聊天，他接过一只纸杯蛋糕后萨列里出现了，后者挨着他身边坐下。

于是莫扎特把手上的点心递到他面前，萨列里顺势咬了一口后嚼了老半天才反应过来这样不太好，所以他把整只蛋糕拿过来默默吃完，并任由莫扎特用吻解决他嘴边的碎屑。接着他婉拒了对方要给他柠檬茶的提议，与诸位打个招呼消失离开。

“你们不觉得有点过分吗？”发话的是王后身边的骑士迪昂，“虽然全迦勒底都知道你们在交往，也知道你们……因客观原因并不顺利，但是不是有点太过分？”

然后许多附和此起彼伏。

——“秀恩爱，坏文明。”  
——“爱情的电流一定是直流电。”“不！交流电才浪漫！”  
——“妈妈？发生了什么？可以喂我们吃蛋糕吗？”

对此，莫扎特从头到尾都保持着他欠揍的、毫不在意的笑容。因为他知道萨列里为了在他身边保持平静就已耗尽他全部的精力，根本无暇顾及其他人。

 

…… …… ……

 

又一个普通而和平的日子里，萨列里收到一份并不普通的来信。

「亲爱的萨列里爸爸，

我有重要的事情不得不向你坦白。

一直以来，你对我的爱都比我对你的更高尚、更纯粹。以至于它们有时会越过“我”这一特定个体，去指向“我”的价值与存在，从而变得近乎神圣。

昨天黄昏我演奏了什么曲目？我已然不记得了，只记得你落在我指尖的吻让我再次意识到：你爱我如同爱头顶上方的神明。

说真的，我有点失落。虽然我恳请你不要太在意我的失落，但我得对你阐明它究竟是什么。

我是个极其任性狂妄的人，你应该比谁都清楚我有多糟糕：公演早晨才完成曲目，逼着乐队争分夺秒直接排练到晚上开演，有些人都来不及吃点东西饿得想罢工吞了我；哪怕再受欢迎的女高音在独唱时也不许修改我的作曲临场发挥，因为我坚持认为自己的创作已经到达了完美境界不需要任何修改……我跟所有在剧院工作的人吵过架，包括你。

啊啊，我那“作为人类的部分”如同蛆虫般恶臭且一文不值。事到如今我也不会设想诸如“要是没有音乐会不会有人喜欢我”这种蠢问题。但我还是任性地希望自己“人类的那部分”也能被一起喜爱，哪怕一点点也好。

你的理智与内敛，我时常挺羡慕的，那是能让人心灵平静的品质。毕竟我的生命是欲望与享乐的奴隶，仿佛被困在一个快速旋转的飞轮上，疯狂、无法停息。我总是饿，吃成倍于热量需要的食物，买一大堆我认为有趣或漂亮但根本用不上的东西；明明并不忧愁依然热衷于酗酒，喝多了抓任何足够好看的对象不管不顾地开始做爱。哪怕无论哪种发泄都无法真正让我满足，只是为了逃离欲求不满本身带来的痛苦。

而这种痛苦对我的折磨日趋强烈，卑劣如我的内心，无法超脱欲望来思考有关你的一切。

总之，我想□□□□□□□□□□□□□ （大量涂改划线）

请无视最后一行！

W.A Mozart 」

 

…… …… ……

 

信纸上只有一行字，甚至没有署名。

——「到我这来一下」

如此直白的邀约让莫扎特吓到一把捏皱了纸，要不是认得字迹，他都要怀疑是不是天道好轮回收到了恶作剧。

深沉思考了两分钟，他决定偷偷前往，应该死不了的。鬼鬼祟祟躲开其他人对他们俩关爱的监视，他顺利来到萨列里房间那儿敲了敲门。

开门的是对方的使魔，这让他有奇怪的预感。进门后没见到萨列里却听到淋浴龙头的声音，奇怪的预感愈发往奇怪的方向走。

“萨列里？”莫扎特用疑问的语调叫他的名字，根本耐不住好奇心以及其他乱糟糟的心态他直接闯进了浴室。

看到莫扎特戳在门口，萨列里淡然地关掉水龙头，从淋浴房里走出来，站在洗手台前稍许拿毛巾擦一下自己湿濡濡的头发。

“你这是什么意思？”莫扎特发现自己竟作不出什么评价。

“借冷水冷静一下而已。”萨列里回答道。

“你知道我不是在问你为什么洗澡。”

“那么阿马德乌斯，你确定要反过来问我这个问题？”

莫扎特一时无言以对，确实是他自己信件里发出暗示言论在先。不过对方并没打算要他予以答复，萨列里十分自然地伸手勾过他的脖子开始吻他。

事已至此，莫扎特果断放弃思索为什么会有这种展开，他解除掉构成衣物的那层魔力，顺势抱上萨列里的腰。对方被冷水冲刷过的皮肤尚未恢复到正常体温，冰凉的触感让他走神琢磨了几秒会不会有危险，转念一想萨列里很少做没把握的事情，应该确定能控制自己才敢叫他过来。

吻蔓延到下颌与肩颈连接处，莫扎特偏头让出更多空间。他看着镜子中的影像，英灵化后他们的身材变得更接近美学标准，比原先“活着”的自己高出不少且多了些对音乐家而言并不必要的肌肉。尤其是复仇者，他现在可以单手举起一架三角钢琴，以至于莫扎特曾嘲笑阿赖耶大概对“玩乐器的人”有什么误解。如今当他抚过萨列里后背的线条时，他简直想给阿赖耶发一颗小星星。

“你可以直接开始。”莫扎特轻咬着萨列里的耳廓催促。很久没有真正享受过肢体缠绕肌肤紧贴的触感了，不是在梦境中也不是在想象中回忆中，也不是令咒之下的被迫服从。他等这一刻等了太久太久，一秒钟都不愿意拖延。

“不行。”

“没关系的啦，没有那么脆弱。上一次我都能活下来……咦？！”

刚想表明自己不介意“正常范围”的痛感甚至会喜欢，结果对方抢先单臂圈住他腿根的位置把他抱离地面。

“不行。”萨列里又重申一遍，把阵地转移到床上后，他俯身一节一节亲吻对方颈椎的关节，算是对不久前被自己啃得挺惨的弥补。

嗯？原来偏好后入吗？莫扎特抓过一只枕头趴在上面私自总结。他自己的话其实都可以，上方之人覆盖在他身上的重量让他感到安心。

萨列里一点一点舔过他肩胛骨的轮廓，再向下到脊背、腰窝……莫扎特温和地呼出一口气，如被主人抚摸肚皮的猫咪般伸展开身体。通常而言他是肆意索取的人，会对床伴声明自己喜欢被触碰的位置与方式，不过这一次算了吧，对方给予他大腿后侧与臀线的揉按暧昧而舒适，他决定放任萨列里以任何他想要的节奏继续下去。

直到复仇者的鼻尖抵在他尾椎上，灼热的呼吸沿着股缝蔓延，莫扎特才意识到是不是哪里不对？

“萨列里你要干什么？”他回头惊呼。

“非要我口头说出来吗？”

“喂！”

“你要说’不想要’或者’不喜欢’之类的我恐怕不会相信的。”

“放开我啦！别抓那么紧！”

“如果有意见的话，回忆一下自己写的那几首神奇合唱吧。”

“萨！列！里！”

被舔舐起身后入口，莫扎特发出求饶般的低呜。倒不是讨厌之类的，相反的，他非常喜欢。然而他本以为自己应该不会主动跟萨列里提这要求，至少短时间内绝对不会。没想到对方竟然主动……

从不知羞耻感为何物的莫扎特此刻终于品尝到了羞耻之心的滋味。抓挠枕头的指节微微颤抖，热度过快于体内激起开始在血液里奔流，皮肤因渗出的汗液变得黏腻，他甚至感觉到生理性泪水瞬间涌入眼眶。

想要扭动去躲避那湿热又愉悦的触感，想要去蹭身下的床单缓解焦躁与饥渴，但萨列里卡紧了他的胯骨让他一厘米也挪动不能。他一直视情场与舞台一样为自己拥有绝对掌控权的地方，从未如此被动而窘迫过。不甘地释放出一小串喘息，他不得不发出点“威吓”：

“萨列里，我警告你……”他的语气听起来柔软得毫无警告的气势，“现在我给你两个选项，你必须选一个。”

“嗯？”

“要么给你两分钟做到让我先射一次，要么给我立马进来！”

萨列里松开了对身下之人的关节压制，稍许支撑起身体。莫扎特趁此空隙翻过身来大口呼吸，第1000次咒骂灵基数值后他抬脚踩在萨列里肩膀上，并“凶狠”瞪着他说道：“快点选！”

“真是的，阿马德乌斯……”他选择了后者，进入对方身体的同时他再次趴下来亲吻他的锁骨。缓慢而小心的入侵过程中，莫扎特释放出一些轻小凌乱的声音，萨列里才察觉到这些打乱的音符与他制作出的乐曲同样可爱。

“疼么？”以防万一他问了一句。

“完全不啊！爸爸！求你再用力一点好吗？”

“……啧，别在这种场合叫我爸爸啊。”

萨列里无奈一笑，决定满足他的要求。他很清楚这位神才有多任性、不知餍足，对欲望坦率到另恶魔都为之愕然。收到那封信后，他深深反省了一晚上自己之前是不是太忽视他了。于他自己，尤其是对于英灵萨列里而言，爱是爱，占有是占有，两者属于截然不同且互不干涉的维度。但莫扎特似乎会想要更实际的联系，他比他更广泛地爱着世界，不管对音乐、对生活还是对他遭遇的一切。无论困境怎样纠缠他，他都不曾真正憎恨过谁，也不曾厌弃他拼命抗争的命运。他的灵魂与他的作品，从生到死都如星光般纯净。

所以萨列里其实至始至终都没想过“占有”他，没有必要，哪怕对方一再这样要求。因为哪怕不去做任何维系，星光也会照耀到他身上。他所希冀的不过是一直能彼此陪伴，仅此而已。

直到现在他才顿悟到，偶尔把星星装在瓶子里也是一种乐趣，至少能看见一些别人看不到的东西。

——他爱极了他失焦的眼神，他蒙上水雾的瞳孔，他沾着泪水的睫毛，他沉溺于愉悦的表情，他此刻失去所有抵抗力所展现的脆弱……

这便是为何神说爱是怜悯。

“呜……对，就是，那里……”

莫扎特勾上他的脖子把他拉过来亲吻，全然不顾自己的呼吸会在舌吻中更加混乱。当快感让他颤栗，他会咬萨列里咬得很疯狂，不过后者并不介意他的小“报复”，毕竟这比起他曾经施加给他的疼痛，些许啃咬微不足道。

“萨列里……”他的声音里几乎带着哭腔，临近极限的欢愉几近痛苦，“我……”

“可以了，阿马德乌斯……”他轻抚着他的前额与眉心，他终究能够去往内心所求之处了。

放空的大脑过了好几分钟才恢复正常运作，莫扎特揉了揉眼睛擦掉那些不受意志管教的眼泪，他感觉到萨列里直起身体，但并未从与他的结合中分离。对方只是抓起他之前下意识握在自己性器上的手，一点点用舌尖舔掉沾在他手指上的白浊液体。

“我真没想到你口味也那么重。”指尖被对方轻柔吮吸的触感十分温暖，莫扎特不免开始作一些“其他”遐想。

“所以我不知道你为什么会产生那种愚蠢的想法。”他清理完毕后于他指节上印下一吻，“我喜欢你的一切，包括你那些诡异的癖好。”

“真的吗？”

“之前你满口!@#$%^的时候，只要边上没有未成年小孩子，我有阻止过你吗？”

“你也阻止不了啊~”莫扎特调皮地拿食指戳对方脸颊，“再抱我一会好吗？”

“恐怕不行，你最好先回去。”

“唉唉唉？好失望哦！”

说管说，莫扎特还是迅速协助收拾战场，整理好自己的衣着，然后故意在门口跳起来挂在萨列里身上跟他吻别.

“至于么，唔……”萨列里措手不及，慌乱地接住他抱紧，只是回自己房间而已又不是要分别去很遥远的地方。

“等到什么时候可以办到了~”他在他耳畔宣誓道，“我要跟你做一整天。”

听见转角处有脚步声，莫扎特从对方身上滑下来，转身跟后方出现的人打招呼：

“早上好，御主。”

“早……早上好。”藤丸立香瞬间感觉自己打扰了不该打扰的事情，然而莫扎特一副无关紧要的样子，友好地搭上她的肩膀与她一起走开去其他地方。

“怎么了？为什么一脸惊恐？”

“没……我只是惊讶于莫扎特先生竟然也有害羞脸红的时候。”

“唔，其实那不是……算了，小孩子不要听下去微妙。”

接着莫扎特伸手堵住了御主的耳朵，欢快地唱起歌来，大半条走廊都回荡着他少儿不宜的歌声：

——“ Leck mich im Arsch~ Lasst uns froh sein~”

 

…… …… ……

 

次日早晨的书信：

「 我最珍贵的 A. Salieri,

拜你体液里的魔力所赐，我一整天都不太舒服。甚至有几张恶劣的嘴在我蜷缩在沙发上时问我是不是怀孕了？需不需要护士长给我个紧急手术。

别担心，没什么大碍。比起你原先熔岩般烫死人，仿佛能把我从内部烤熟的魔力，这已经好太多太多了。

一切都在逐渐改观。虽然不能马上搬去当你舍友让我略感沮丧，但我相信你最终能与你自身和解，你的内心远比你认为的更强大更富有力量，只是需要时间而已。

万幸，我们现在最不缺的就是时间。

以及，我为我的蠢问题道歉。竟然怀疑你没有在爱着全部的我，比如我的瑕疵与阴暗面。明明成为英灵一定会明白英灵经常有多个侧面，但真名并不会因此改变。

啊对了，你的话应该有其他职阶吧？那在遥远的未来是不是三人行有望？

不！我什么都没说！

但是等等，同一个人的话，真的能算三人行吗……

Amade 」


	6. Fragment of Memory

睁开眼看到并不属于迦勒底的空间，萨列里已经习惯了。

又是梦境吧，他环顾四周。宽大的实木桌子，墙面上的油画，静默的壁炉……从扶手与四只脚都有精致雕花的椅子上站起来，靠近窗边向远处眺望。清晨的和煦阳光下，被染上圣洁金色的建筑证实了他的猜想：果然又回到了自己曾经生存的年代。

不过这里不是维也纳，也不是任何他所熟知的地方。萨列里决定按照惯例去别处转一圈，当他打开房门，一个声音兀然于头顶上空响起：

“稍等，容我解释一下！”

“谁？”他抬头向上看去，对方的声线很熟悉，肯定是他认识的人。

“这回我就不卖关子了，我是梅林。”那个声音停顿了几秒，似乎在给他时间接受设定，“现在你所处的地方可不全是梦境哦，已经是某个英灵潜意识的外延与梦境混合存在的空间了。”

“谁？”萨列里又用同一种音节发出疑问，尽管内涵并不相同。

“其他英灵的精神空间可不是谁都能闯进去的。我的话的确可以，但这不礼貌，我现在可是从界线之外隔老远辛苦地跟你谈话。所以才说，是他邀请你的，虽然不一定是他主动发起的愿望，有时潜意识会在昏睡时自动做决定。”

“感谢你的提示，麻烦可以直接说重点吗？”

“真冷漠啊乐师长，总之请记住这三点忠告：第一，这类空间的意义通常而言是想传达一些他自己也难以表述的信息。第二，以我的经验判断他醒来后并不会记得这里发生了什么。第三，你在这里所做的一切都可能对他内心产生潜在影响，请务必小心。啊啊，信号要断了呢，我先告辞。”

对于那只梦魔，萨列里不讨厌也不喜欢，莫扎特倒跟他还挺合得来的。站在门口斟酌起要去哪，从走廊另一头传来的一阵喧闹让他无法不去注意。

起初是一团声线稚嫩的咒骂：“恶魔！”、“没人性的东西！”、“快点去死吧！”、“会讨好大人们了不起吗？”……接着一个男孩子拉着一个哭泣的小女孩往楼下跑去，后者身上的衣服和头发全都湿透了，而且那水还不干净，像稀释过的墨水，她的裙子被染出大团大团不规整的墨块。

擦肩而过时他们完全忽略了走廊上还有一个人，对此萨列里也已习惯，梦境中的其他过客经常是看不见他的。

他沿着一地水迹往案发地点走去。那儿有虚掩的门与掉在地上的水桶。

“原来又是恶作剧啊……”他摇着头说道，真是经久不衰的伎俩。

“没错哦，又是恶作剧。”他背后传来另一个男孩的声音，“真有趣，恶作剧最开心了。”

可是他的语气听起来一点也不快乐，以及他是在跟他说话吗为什么可以看见他？

萨列里转身，查看说话的对象，倒吸一口冷气，惊愕得钉在原地一气呵成。他肯定没有认错人，但眼前的孩子比他第一次见到他时更年幼，目测只有7岁到8岁的样子。

“阿马德乌斯?”他试探性地叫他。

“唉？您认识我吗？”男孩抬头回答，“啊，不稀奇。反正大家都认识我。”他耸了耸肩，走回羽管键琴前坐下继续自言自语道：“那么现在，坏孩子的惩罚时间：日落前把这几首变奏都改写完。唔，可这也算不上惩罚呀……”

随着他开始演奏与创作，柔和而纯洁的音色填满了整个房间。萨列里就站在他身后陷入沉思，不管与过去、将来还是同时代的同僚，他正式开始接受音乐教育的时间相当晚。也听到过许多夸奖他聪明伶俐富有灵气，学什么都很快的言语。但……像眼前这种仿佛生下来就与五线谱绑定的人生，到底是怎样的感受？

正午之前，这栋屋子来来往往过好几个人。有人站着聆听一会便离开，有人留下长篇大论的赞美之词，有人只是送来新的羽毛笔，有人在一曲终了后激动晕倒……

直到一阵烈风唐突而至，将几张乐谱吹落到地上，小莫扎特才终于停止演奏离开他的凳子。他若有若无地叹了口气，径直来到在一条长凳上坐着的萨列里面前。

“请问您是幽灵吗？为什么其他人都好像看不见您一样。”

“唔，算是吧。”萨列里索性承认道，反正英灵从本质上跟鬼魂无甚差异。

“唉？世界上真的有幽灵？”幼童的眼神中有兴奋的光芒一闪而过，他突袭般伸手戳了下萨列里的鼻尖，“咦？？？为什么不会穿过去？您真的是幽灵吗？”见萨列里捂住鼻子郑重点头，他像顿悟到什么一样跟着点了点头，继而跑到窗户那儿指着外面问他，“那幽灵先生，你可以从这里跳出去飘在空中吗？一定可以的对吧！不对，等等，你会吃掉我吗？”

异想天开的提议让萨列里神情复杂地笑了笑，“不会的，我不吃人。”他起身也来到窗台边上，注意到楼下有一群小孩正在玩耍，也包括早上跑下去的那两个，“受害”的女童已经换上了另一身干净衣服。

“你想下去玩吗？”他问身边的孩子，后者的视线显然跟他停留在同一片场景上。

“不想。”他拒绝得异常干脆。

“为什么？”

“没有人愿意跟我玩！一开始他们会说啊，你好厉害。听说你可以自己写曲子？大家都说你是天才。然后他们发现我不会玩‘每个小孩都会玩’的游戏，就开始嘲笑我，还抱怨我用‘大人的口吻’反驳他们。再往后……就没人理我了。他们说你那么喜欢弹琴的话就跟大键琴玩吧。”

他的眼神里写满失落，再怎么天赋秉异，这个年纪的孩子也还尚未习得彻底掩藏自己情绪的技能。

这让萨列里想起了一些事情，哪怕他不确定它们之间是否有因果关系。他记得某天剧院的首席女高音跟他抱怨明天就要公演了莫扎特又不来排练放，所有人鸽子。当天下午萨列里“路过”对方家里进去抓人，发现本该指挥排练的人睡得像条死狗。再一问得知他跟朋友连续通宵了两天，第一天晚上喝酒打桌球，第二天晚上还是喝酒打桌球。

当时他其实挺生气的，觉得对方不可理喻，现在细想可能只是源自一条对大多数人类都适用的规律：童年匮乏之物很容易成为终身的欲壑。于他，那种不满名为糖分，而莫扎特则无法自制地追求游戏与娱乐。

“你要是想出门的话，我可以带你出去。”他并不擅长安慰人，不如搞个提议。

“真的嘛？”

“嗯。”

计划很美好，然而看见神才对他伸出双臂的刹那，他深刻意识到用“恶魔”来形容对方可能再贴切不过了。

“好累，不想走路。”

——他用与生俱来的、可怕的任性提着过分要求，丝毫不担心被拒绝。他深谙索取宠爱的规则且备有丰富手段。（成年后他依旧保有这种能力，只是变得不屑于频繁使用罢了，通常只对特定几个对象施展且变本加厉，乐师长自然也属于其中之一）

萨列里只得无奈地蹲下把他抱起来。小家伙温顺地靠在他肩膀上，时不时蹭过他脸颊的金发比“成年版本”更为柔软。

“楼梯在那边哦。”

“我知道。”

“那你……唉唉唉唉唉？幽灵先生？”见萨列里站上窗框莫扎特惊呼起来，“你……你想做什么？会死的吧？”

“之前是谁问我能不能跳出窗户漂浮在空中的？”

“哇！！！”

仅仅漂浮与安全降落还是做得到的，萨列里从未想到自己有一天会把战斗能力用在那么幼稚无聊的地方。仅将恸哭外装背后翅膀的部分具象化，他向前跨出一步离开重力的束缚。感觉到怀里的孩子吓得抓紧了他的领子，当他发现没有危险后便迅速放松下来四处张望。掠过房顶的乌鸦与教堂的尖顶都会吸引他好奇的视线。

末了他终于腻烦了，指着远处的一大片草地说道：“我想去那里。”

“好，但是得慢慢走过去。”萨列里使用一小段空间跳跃下降到地面，“抱歉，幽灵不是鸟，并不能直接飞行。”

“没关系啦，已经超帅气了。唉，等等！如果大家只能看见我而看不见你的话，那岂不是我也要被当鬼魂了？”

“理论上你接触到我的话，周围人会把你我一起无视。举个例子我随便捡起点什么的话，别人并不会看见那一物件在空中飘。”

“啊！太好了呢。”

不知是不是错觉，萨列里察觉到对方似乎对自己会暂时消失一事十分欣慰。他沿着一条石子铺成的小路往目的地走去，道路两旁的菟丝子开着粉白的小花。早晨似乎下过雨，植物叶片上还都沾着水滴，水分被此刻热情的阳光所蒸腾，让空气显得略微潮湿。

总体天气很好，风也很温和，萨列里下意识地哼出一段序曲。

“幽灵先生，这是你的曲子吗？”

“是的……”

“耶！猜对了！我之前就感觉你一定也会演奏乐器甚至作曲。我可以问你个问题吗？”小莫扎特撑着对方肩膀稍许后仰，对萨列里眨着他灰蓝的眼睛。

“……当然可以。”萨列里松了口气，前几秒他竟有点紧张，以为年幼的神才会评价他制造的旋律。

没想到对方问了他一个简单到不能更简单的问题。

“你喜欢音乐吗？”

“呃？喜欢。”

“为什么？”

“……它是我生活的慰藉，给予我灵魂的平静。也是一种我所喜爱的自我表达方式。”

萨列里如实回答，不确定这些词语是否太过复杂。果然莫扎特用微妙的眼神看着他，倒没有困惑或不满的意思，更像在联想其他问题。

不知不觉间目的地到了，这片草地与上一次他们在梦境中躺着的地方很像，最大的区别是山毛榉粗壮的枝条上挂着一只秋千。他把小莫扎特放在秋千上坐稳，后者方才接上刚才的话题。

“果然，这对你们而言都是一个可以回答的问题。”他挪动了一下身体坐稳，“可是我不行。”

“不行？”

“对，我没办法回答自己喜不喜欢音乐。被问在多次也一样。”

“为什么？”

萨列里等着他说下去，却看见他拆开了一条巧克力华夫饼干。一定是他从他身上下来时偷偷从他口袋里掏走的。面对不属于这个时代的包装他似乎也并不觉得异样。

“你应该曾经是人类吧幽灵先生？我可是想了很久才想出这个类比。”他边啃零食边说下去，“那在你活着的时候，你喜欢你的呼吸吗？”

“哈？”萨列里愣了一下。这该如何讨论喜欢与否？生存必须的生命活动罢了……

“啧啧啧啧啧，没办法回答了吧。”莫扎特露出一副“我就知道”的得意表情，“这个很好吃唉再给我一条好吗？你一定还有的对不对。”

还能怎么样呢，萨列里唯有交出剩下的存货，绝望地发现自己真是一点点都没办法拒绝他，不管他以什么状态出现。

吃够了之后小家伙终于有心情继续说话。

“今年我7岁零四个月，我最早能记得的自己是3岁还是4岁？不知道。但那时的我已经会弹琴了。我不知道我不跟音乐在一起的时候是什么样子的。大家问我喜不喜欢音乐的时候我觉得太奇怪了。这有什么喜欢不喜欢的？后来我发现，音乐在其他人身上，怎么说……是不一样的东西。”

萨列里若有所思地点头，现在的他比较容易理解这一点。确实是绝佳的类比，他想起呼吸就能产生魔力的不列颠红龙，后来占据Caster职阶的莫扎特也类似，音乐就是他的魔力，如呼吸般是他作为一种存在的一部分。

然而接下去的十几秒他立马领教了什么叫顽劣本性。

——“当然，我也觉得完整弹完一首曲子很开心，达到自己满意的效果就更好了。写完一首新曲子也很开心。不过么……就像放完屁确实很爽，但你不能说自己喜欢放屁不是吗？那是两码事。”

“噗……”萨列里无可奈何地笑出声，顶着张小天使般纯真的脸发表此等言论的反差感真叫人头疼。

“咦？你竟然没有叫我不要说粗口。”小莫扎特晃了几下自己的腿，神情有些惊讶，“看来幽灵先生不会生气？”

“不会。”萨列里在一旁的草地上坐下，“我并不在这些事情。”

反正早就习惯了，长大后的你过分一亿倍。

“你真好。希望你能多陪我一会。”

他不知道他的笑容让萨列里怀疑自己都快融化了。

自暴自弃地躺倒在草地上，从光影晃动的变化里萨列里可以判断出莫扎特在玩那只秋千。他开始自顾自思考一些事情，比如迦勒底废弃仓库里踩上去就会出现恐怖片风格配乐的法阵；比如某些人在抢糖果的游戏中过于认真，几乎惹哭童谣与圣诞节的贞德小姐；比如很久以前他认真跟他谈过能不能稍微成熟一点，不解于为什么他始终拒绝做成年人？接着他思考起这个梦境的意义，梦境的主人邀请他的理由，究竟只是想传达信息还是希望他也做些什么回应？他琢磨起自己有没有漏掉什么暗示……

当一团阴影忽然当头笼罩，英灵萨列里以他绝佳的敏捷值察觉到“危险”——有什么东西高速向他砸过来。肯定是捣蛋鬼从秋千上跳下来了！

安全接住他并不费劲，萨列里还是装做被“重创”的样子再次倒在草地上。

“哈哈哈哈你死了吗？”神才倒是笑得非常开心。

“死了。”萨列里口吻沉静地回答道。

“那你怎么还在说话？”

“因为幽灵本来就是死的。”

“对哦，我都忘了。”莫扎特从对方身上爬下来，挨着他坐着，双手抱着自己的膝盖。

“你真好。”他重复道，“看来幽灵先生完全不会生气呢。不过对不起啦~看见你好像要睡着了就忍不住想跳过来。不然太无趣啦~”

萨列里偏头看着小家伙的侧脸，捕捉到了一闪而过的失落。他知道无聊不是关键，对方害怕的是失去他的注意力，那是伴随他一生的矛盾：永远站在舞台最耀眼的位置却依然缺乏关注，受神明与众人宠爱却依旧孤独。恶作剧也好黄段子也罢，很多时候他只是单纯想要别人理一理他。原先萨列里也不是没猜到其中缘由，但彼时他真的没有那么多精力去从细节上顾及他。

伸手轻轻揉了揉小莫扎特的头顶，他温和地对他说道：

“没关系，无聊的话你可以做任何想做的事情。”

语罢他看见身边的人一溜烟从草坡上滚了下去。从底部爬起来后莫扎特拍掉身上、头发上沾的草梗与叶片，抬头对萨列里喊道：“幽灵先生，我想回家了。麻烦送我回去好吗？”

比意料中的要早，但既然他这么要求了……

“好的。”萨列里转移到对方所处的位置，“有事情要回家解决吗？”

“嗯，我要把脑袋里转来转去的四首变奏写出来。它们经常这样，很烦。我要是不写完就好像有什么东西在追赶我一样。可能是‘不好’的幽灵。”

“这样啊……”

萨列里原路返回把他送回原来那栋建筑，返程道路这位任性的神才倒是愿意自己走了。踏进大门的瞬间，萨列里立马感觉到不好的幽灵并不是比喻。确实有东西在周围。

他注意到了那些黑影，他对它们不陌生，许多魔术界相关人士（包括从者）的精神世界里，经常会有这种由执念、遗憾、悲伤等负面情绪组成的异物。它们虽是虚幻的产物，却能对精神产生实质性的创伤，所以一般情况下英灵都会对自己的意识施加保护，尤其是精神最薄弱的部分。

“我该说你什么呢？竟然把毫无防备的自己暴露给这种魔物。”萨列里低声自语，“还是你在给我机会？所以才邀请我来这里？”

复仇者缓慢地蹲下来，对身边根本没有战斗力的幼小莫扎特要求道：“请靠墙站着不要走动，它们比野兽更危险。幽灵就让幽灵来解决。”

等对方认真点头答应，他轻拍他的肩膀补充一句：“以及，我还是会生气的，如果有人想伤害你的话，哪怕那个人是我自己。”

用整套恸哭外装将自己包裹，萨列里握紧了手中由恶意与诅咒凝练而成的剑刃。

——「至高的神啊，请赐予我怜悯」

这一次，他终于能够为了保护他而非杀死他而战了。

不堪一击，完全体状态下的他轻而易举就能撕碎这些黑影。然而萨列里却顾虑起身后的孩子会如何看待已然成为怪物的自己？

斩杀掉最后一只入侵者，萨列里漂浮在恢复宁静的走廊中间，竟纠结起如何回头。直到听见背后逐渐靠近的脚步声，他才抱着反正躲不过的心态转身在对方面前蹲下。

“谢谢你帮我弄死它们，它们围着我很久了。”莫扎特伸手搭上他的掌心，小心避开他尖利的爪子，望向他的眼神依然纯粹，没有一点点恐惧或厌恶的意味。

“跟我来吧幽灵先生，给你一份回礼。”他往楼梯上走去，“虽然你应该已经猜到是什么了吧？毕竟我没有其他可以拿来作为礼物的东西。”

——“这首变奏，就先给你吧。”

当莫扎特按下琴键制造出第一个音符，四周的空间便开始以他们为中心分崩离析。先是窗外的街道与阳光，然后是这栋建筑的房顶、楼梯、地板、家具……直到那架羽管键琴与他们自身都开始化为斑驳的金色光芒。

于此地发生的故事要结束了，合在最后一段旋律里的告别之语却让复仇者的心跳都快凝固了。即便声线变得飘渺，他仅凭口型也能读出句子：

——“Danke Schön, Salieri.”

 

…… …… ……

 

离开梦境空间，萨列里愕然发现自己竟然在迦勒底的走廊上，且恸哭外装还完整地留在他身上尚未解除。他原地停滞了一会试图整理思绪，身边的房间门忽然打开，莫扎特揉着惺忪睡眼走了出来。

“唉？萨列里？”

看见全副武装的复仇者向靠近，他自问是否该逃跑，不过他很快发现对方没有攻击他的意思。萨列里只是非常轻柔地给了他一个拥抱。

“嗯？怎么了？”莫扎特抚摸起怪物的侧脸，此形态下他的体型会看起来比人类状态大很多，他感觉自己在抚摸一只巨大的野兽。好在今天这只野兽非常温顺，连交错在他背后的爪子都小心翼翼的。

“所以只是过来求抱抱吗？哇唔真可爱！我最喜欢萨列里了！”


	7. Fragment of Emotion

那天萨列里收到了一封异样的信。不，与其说它异样不如说它看起来过于正常。纯白的信封，一张红色圆点贴纸封口，上头没有不可描述的涂鸦也没有意味深长的文字。打开后同样是纯白的信纸，不过上头工整而稚气的字迹让萨列里意识到果然不是莫扎特的信。

「敬爱的安东尼奥·萨列里先生，

您应该对我们并不熟悉，所以请容许我们先自己介绍一下。

我是 Jeanne d’Arc · Alter · Santa · Lily，也就是去年的圣诞老人；与我共同完成信件的还有童谣与杰克。

上个星期，为了能更好地唱节日歌曲以及从尼禄小姐与巴托里小姐手中拯救被霸占的舞台，我们组成了一个新偶像组合J·&·J，也叫J·N·J或者Chaldea Children’s Choir 之类的名字（未最终确定）。

总之，我们有个不情之请：想邀请您出任我们的声乐老师。不知您在□□□□□之余是否有空？

PS：玛丽小姐说她会来旁听课程。

Jeanne d’Arc · Alter · Santa · Lily，  
Jack the Ripper，Nursery Rhyme

敬上 」

萨列里自然不会拒绝孩子们的请求，反正他也并没有其他要紧事情。当天下午他就整理出一些谱子，找了间空余房间把钢琴搬进去布置成临时教室开始给三个孩子上课，从最基础乐理与发声教起。她们都是很听话做事情又很努力的小孩，除了杰克稍许有些难以交流，她的几个人格经常“吵架”，想要唱出不同的歌词或声调。

整个教学过程，法兰西的王后如约在一旁静静坐着观察他们。放学后萨列里悄悄问她孩子们怎么知道来找他的？是她告诉她们的吗？玛丽说不是，起初她们去找了平时会跟她们一起玩的阿马德乌斯，但他说他并不知道怎么教唱歌，只能给她们写曲子，推荐她们去找你。不过小孩子们对当面找你有点害怕，所以是我叫她们写信给你的，顺便给她们讲了一下你作为老师有多优秀。

“啊，这样……”被耀眼的法兰西王后夸赞萨列里有点不好意思，“不过，您知不知道，就是……划掉的部分。”

无论如何，那行涂改究竟是什么让他稍许有些介意。

“啊呀~你真的想知道吗？”玛丽·安托瓦内特调皮地笑了笑，见萨列里犹犹豫豫地点头，她便说下去：

——“具体我也不清楚啦，前面听见童谣很认真的跟其他人说‘恋爱可是需要花很多时间和心思的，我们要不要说明不会占用他太多时间？’最后纸上大概不小心写上去了一些。”

“我的老天……”萨列里无奈地单手扶额，反省起自己是不是太过分了，搞得小孩子们都这样想。也许晚点得跟莫扎特谈谈。

次日下午，三个女孩都比预定时间提早到来，萨列里对此颇为高兴，让他困惑的是她们背后还跟着两个“大孩子”：叫嚣着如果父皇能在节日负责唱圣诞歌，那一定要比她唱得更好的莫德雷德，和叫着既然大人也能来那他也要跟来的莫扎特。

“那你坐在玛丽皇后边上不要打扰大家，对就在我背后。”这话是他对莫扎特说的，如今他能够在对方面前稳定保持平静一段时间，至少一小时内问题不大，但他不想耗费太多精力在自我克制上。

莫扎特难得乖巧了一回，至始至终都像装饰品一样静置在原地。几百年前他就知道萨列里有多么适合从事教学。带学生时他有十倍于常人的耐心，能敏锐地捕捉到他们所表现出的优点与不足，自信与苦恼。哪怕脾气再古怪的学生（比如后来他才知道的：贝多芬）萨列里都能找到与之相处的方式，引导他发挥出自身的潜能。

只是那时候，莫扎特并没有机会看他到底是怎么上课的，毕竟他不能在别人工作时间跑去他家里串门。最多也就在萨列里训练歌剧院的歌手或合唱队时，以自己也需要用到他们需要过来视察为由，站在边上看一会。

不过直到不久前他才承认自己真正的动机只是想听萨列里唱歌。

以及，萨列里在履行“教师”身份时能清晰让人感受到他的热情与快乐，甚至比他写新歌剧时更快乐。他非常乐意发掘有才能的孩子并照顾他们（对，那比起教导更接近照顾），看着他们逐渐能够用五线谱编织出不同风格的作品与人生。而且除了个别来自富有家庭的孩子，他并不收取学费。他绝大多数的学生后来都叫他“爸爸”。

其实莫扎特至今都不明白萨列里身上这种源源不断的“能量”来源于何处。他明明是性格偏内向，闲暇安安静静坐下来阅读，除了必要的应酬外对社交没什么热情的人。

然而哪怕是如今成为复仇者的萨列里，当他特意放慢语速去跟年幼版贞德小姐解释一些细节时，作为旁观者依然能感受到他的内心从未失去爱护他者的愿望与能力——一种单纯、无私又宽容，却能够明确给予某个特定个体的爱。

莫扎特之所以跟萨列里在一起会感到特别安心，也是因为他那独特的情感表达方式（一开始死不承认的阶段另算）。

今日课程顺利结束，玛丽·安托瓦内特贴心地迅速带走了还在吵吵闹闹的小孩子，让他们谈话。走廊里童谣还在跟莫德雷德闹情绪，质问她为什么要挤过来干扰她们。

“她之后应该不会过来，今天碰巧她某个版本的父亲鼓励圣诞老人后辈刺激到她了。”莫扎特解释道。

“我知道一些她的事情。”萨列里仰头看着顶灯似乎在回忆，“老实说，她偶尔会让我想起那时的小弗朗茨。”

“哇！想起来了！卫宫说他晚上会做柠檬汁煎红鳟鱼！一定要早点去厨房抢，否则圆桌扫荡团会瞬间吃光的。”

莫扎特的惊呼让萨列里愣了好一会，那跳跃式的联想让他费了好大劲才跟上。

“等等，阿马德乌斯。我没想跟你提舒伯特，我指的是你的孩子弗朗茨·克萨韦尔·莫扎特。”

“我明白！可是卫宫做的鳟鱼超级无敌好吃！”

还能说什么呢？萨列里只能先同意晚点跟他一起去厨房。不过莫扎特欢呼了一会又很快把话题转回来：

“你前面想说克塞维尔什么？你知道的，我反而跟他不熟，我躺进坟墓那会他才5个月大。现在要了解他也只能通过圣杯塞给我的后世流传的信息，然而他留在世界上的痕迹似乎并不算多。”

这下萨列里反而不知从何谈起，思考片刻后他决定暂且接着他前面提到的事情。

“挺长一段时间，他一直在模仿你。刨去个人意愿的部分，也可以说是因为周围人希望他成为第二个你的愿望太强烈了。”

“包括你吗？”

“…………”

这个问题让萨列里沉默了至少三十秒，最终以很小的幅度点头承认。莫扎特的眼神明显在示意他继续说下去，他也着实认为自己应当解释，便零零散散讲起过去的事情。

——起初，萨列里只是偶尔遇见康斯坦兹带着最小的孩子一起出门，他真正注意到克萨韦尔是他大概6岁的时候：那场为了纪念他父亲而演出的《魔笛》中，克萨韦尔唱了帕帕基诺的第一首独唱《我是快乐的捕鸟人》。

他的声线清亮而优美，彼时显然还没完全明白父亲的名字对自己而言究竟意味着什么。

倒是萨列里被回忆搞得头痛，脑内无法自制地把这场演出与之前莫扎特亲自指挥的那场做对比。六七年前的场景他依然能清晰记得，莫扎特自己也对这部歌剧十分喜爱，他记得他拿着指挥棒时兴奋的表情。那也是萨列里最后一次看见他在舞台上的样子……

同行者见他精神不佳，问他需不需要帮助。萨列里婉拒了对方，坚持到整部剧结束才兀自离开，哪怕他确实不太舒服。11月中旬的夜里空气清冷，坐在马车上回家的路上思维却无法冷却。

数年来，他一直害怕自己陷入回忆所以竭力避免。

然而再晚些时候，萨列里还是答应了也把卡萨韦尔收为自己的学生。不过他基本只教他声乐和一些演奏技巧，他的作曲老师是早年师从莫扎特后来也跟萨列里学习过的胡梅尔。

“你有没有看过他献给妈妈的钢琴四重奏？”萨列里在钢琴上弹出一段旋律，“跟你的风格非常接近。”

莫扎特一脸茫然，来到迦勒底后他翻过不少作曲家的谱，愣是忽略了自己的孩子。

“他性格跟你不太一样，内向而安静，跟他说什么他都很认真地默默听着。在个人情感上倒是跟你一样敏感。”

“比如？”

“有天他在我那儿不小心呆晚了，我送他回家的路上他对我说：Maestro，我感觉您对我比对其他学生更好。是因为那个传闻吗？我不否认我确实优待他，但我没办法告诉他那不是想撇清传闻的手段，而仅仅因为他是你的孩子，所以就以无心之举搪塞过去。”

“他竟然没有跟我一样叫你爸爸。”莫扎特的关注点总是很奇怪。

“……他大概十五六岁的时候忽然改口这么称呼我，搞得我反而很不习惯。”萨列里无奈地摇了摇，“总之，他也有非常出色的才能，只是因为有你这个父亲的关系，反反复复陷入自我怀疑。所以后来，哪怕我不得不承认看着他演奏你的曲子对我有特殊意义，我还是劝他停止模仿你去寻找自己的道路。那天他给我看他写给《唐璜》的变奏……莫扎特你在干什么？”

“资料检索。”莫扎特挥了挥不知从哪儿掏出来的通讯终端并插上耳机，把写着“L”的那端分给萨列里。他点开的是克萨韦尔的1号钢琴协奏。

“嗯，写于1811年，似乎他还是找到了属于自己的对音乐的玩法。”这是来自天才父亲的评论，“以当今的角度形容，比起我们那时候更现代了。”

“对，他移居伦贝格后总算认识到自己其实可以不用活在你的影响之下，后来他再也没回过维也纳。”

内心斟酌了一番，萨列里绝对不把那段插曲说出来。克萨韦尔后来发现了一些端倪，他临走前问过他“你喜欢我爸爸对不对？”，当时他回答维也纳有谁不喜欢你爸爸？结果对方摇着头说“不，不是那种喜欢。”末了自然没有深究，但萨列里由衷感叹情感果然是很难掩藏的。

“推荐信也是你写的吧？——他拥有极其罕见的天赋，值得期待完全不逊色于父亲的未来。”莫扎特把资料页上的文字展示给他。

“对，是我写的。”

“谢谢你，萨列里。”

“啊……？？为什么？”

莫扎特收起设备摘掉两人的耳机放到一边，在钢琴前挨着萨列里坐下。

“以前你一直给我擦屁股，没想到我的孩子还麻烦你照顾了。”他偏头靠在萨列里肩膀上，“这下我得加倍肉偿了。”

“阿马德乌斯……”

“唉唉~你怎么还不抱我一会啊？本来就没太多机会。”

被对方从侧面抱住，萨列里圈紧他的腰回抱他。当莫扎特轻声用仿佛受了委屈般的声音叫他名字，他识趣地低头吻他，以免再收到抱怨。这个算得上浅淡、明显有所保留的吻结束后，萨列里看见莫扎特对他眨了眨眼睛，眼神看起来十分困扰。

“怎么了？”

“嗯……我在想，我是不是得负责一点。”

“什么？”

“我总是太依赖别人，尤其是你。”他又把脸埋进萨列里肩窝中，“不顺心了就吵吵嚷嚷，最后把问题推给别你，明明你面对的压力和麻烦要比我大得多。现在也是，光这样粘着你就已经让你很累了。可我还在……对各种事情不满。”

“累？你是不是太小看我的抗压能力了。”萨列里浅吻了下他头顶的金发，“从前我要对付皇帝、贵族、歌手、乐队、歌剧院的同事和器材、观众、我的学生还有你。现在我只要对付你和我自己，已经轻松很多了。”

竟然又被反过来安慰，莫扎特不知该怎样评价萨列里如此“优秀”的性格，也不知该怎样评价他“活该”被那么恶劣的自己所折腾的现状。

忽然闹钟响了起来，是他之前设定的。见萨列里疑惑地望向终端，他对他解释道：

“鳟鱼时间到，要不要跟我一起去觅食？”

“抱歉我不是很饿，你先过去吧。”

莫扎特十分清楚这回答是在委婉提醒他该分开了，萨列里应该已经在自制力的极限游走。他吻了对方脸颊以示告别，迅速离开消失在走廊尽头。

不过他没有去厨房，而是径直回到自己的房间。

他讨厌努力工作，更讨厌自我怀疑，但是时候分担一些责任了，他不能永远任性撒娇一味逃避，把维持关系的任务丢给对面。

次日萨列里收到一份让他颇为惊讶的来信，甚至让他隐隐焦虑：

「爸爸！你可能要有一段时间看不到我也收不到我的信了。不过别担心我没事的，需要进修一下技能而已。希望你也愉快而轻松地混一段日子。全世界最爱你的 W.A.MOZART」

他开始复盘自己是不是哪里做错了，拒绝鳟鱼邀约不至于反应那么激烈吧？

晚些时候御主、玛丽王后与他正在教的三个孩子都给他带了口信说莫扎特没有心情不好，只是在忙一些很重要的事情。

很重要的事情？萨列里反而更焦虑了，担心他又做出惊世骇俗的举动，更担心他作死伤害自己。好在从迦勒底的灵基监测情况来看，他一直很安稳，没发生什么意外。

这样的状况持续了整整两星期，期间萨列里倒是有不少打发时间分散注意力的活动。除了他的新学生外，他还可以跟岩窟王或者玛丽他们聚会闲聊。

到了周末，幼年“偶像组合”决定发布新曲目，也算是汇报演出。结果除了本身就与萨列里有交流的英灵外，连埃及的两位法老、整个圆桌骑士团以及他们不同侧面的王都来了。

福尔摩斯与特里斯坦共同加入弦乐组后，现场变成了一场小型音乐会。贵族、骑士与王聚集在一起的氛围与往日时光相像，萨列里不禁陷入回想。以及想要演四重奏时少一人，他心想要是莫扎特在就完美了。

结果莫扎特还真来了，他在门口对萨列里说你跟我过来一下。后者说稍等，最后一个乐章演完。还没等他问对方要不要加入，神才冷淡地“哦”了一声走开了。

“啊呀？他生气了哎。”玛丽·安托瓦内特敏锐地指出。

“我劝你跟上去为妙。”这是来自爱德蒙的建议。

“快去吧萨列里老师，不然他又要闹小孩子脾气啦。”这是来自圣诞贞德小姐的补刀。

谢过众人的体谅，萨列里先行撤退去追赶莫扎特，总算在后者回自己房间前抓到了他。

“阿马德乌斯……”他竟一时不知道该说什么。

“过来吧，给你个惊喜。”莫扎特没打算让尴尬氛围蔓延下去，很干脆地把对方一起拎进门并给他泡了杯咖啡。

“对不起没有糖了凑合一下，我太久没出门没空去拿。”

萨列里坐在沙发上，并没有心思管咖啡。这间房间跟迦勒底其他房间的构造完全一样，却有惊人的魔力在空间里流动，想必是对方的施工成果。

“再怎么弱小，我也是Caster啊。”莫扎特在萨列里身边坐下，开始解答他一定会有的疑问，“临时打架是一码事，阵地制作就是另一码事了。啊啊~研究术式的构成与协作比折腾对位法麻烦多了，害我连续通宵好几天。”

事实上术式的效果萨列里或多或少已经能感觉到，踏入这一空间后他似乎受到了某种“抑制”，让他忘却了一些东西，无视了一些东西，从而内心格外平静。

“谢天谢地你完全没有对魔力，甚至还格外容易被施加影响与暗示。”魔术阵地的主人继续解释，“理论上持续起作用的时间有限，毕竟或多或少要直接压制你的灵基属性，那可是和大圣杯的设定对着干。”

以及，用到的术式也都很复杂需要经常维护——莫扎特交叉使用三种精神暗示类结界让萨列里意识内产生类似“已经没有人认为我是凶手了，而其余的人根本不在乎发生过什么”的想法，再用一个“强迫规制”类术式来阻止他往特定思绪上集中精力，比如杀意。但为了避免他过于消沉，还需要加入能够提升愉快情绪的泛用小魔术，最后……再来一点恶劣而烂俗的粉红小诡计让他更迷恋自己。

总之，效果还不错的样子。

“每天多从你身上抢到两三个小时应该没问题。”莫扎特顺势靠到萨列里身上。

“我担心维持它会不会让你太累。”

“啊，不至于。魔力本身有外部支持，而且当你对它产生抗性你就得回去了，之后我有的是时间做小修改小调整。”

“那就好。”萨列里低头吻了他的鼻梁，“不要勉强自己。”

“啧，你看起来一点也不着急呢。”

“……Amade? ”

——莫扎特忽然起身面对他跨坐在他腿上，双手按住他两侧肩膀。从他的眼神里萨列里看到的远不止尚未消散的怒气。

“还是那么受贵族与当权者们欢迎啊，萨列里。我知道我在无理取闹，但我不会停下来的。你已经没有必要讨好任何人了，我不想看见你再执著于无谓的社交。”

“等一下，我所做的仅仅是不半路离场这种基本礼貌。”

“我不管，我从来没有为了争取什么东西搞得那么累过，累到我会时常感到沮丧的那种，感觉自己拥有的、掌握的一切都毫无意义。而我只是想要你在我身边，这很过分吗？很复杂吗？为什么对别人来说最普通不过的日常在我这里变成遥不可及的事情？明明在音乐之外我没有任何其他执著之物了……状况确实在逐渐好转，我也算又找到了点新手段。但是——但是！”

“但是什么？”萨列里把他拉过来拥入怀中，耐心等他讲完。

“萨列里……”莫扎特蹭着对方的肩膀，“现在是危险发言时间：但我真的……不想再跟任何人分享你了，我需要你只属于我一个人。”

依然是那种调皮的玩笑口吻，萨列里却有种下一秒对方就会哭的错觉。

“可以了，阿马德乌斯，我知道了。”

“哼，你要是……唔……”

来不及反驳就被热切的吻所覆盖，莫扎特瞬间有点怀疑自己的“诡计魔术”是不是加多了。萨列里的动作明显比之前要强硬许多，那种特有的谨慎仿佛不复存在，他甚至能感觉到对方吮吸他下唇时贴着黏膜划过的锋利牙齿，偶尔会带来危险的疼痛。连拥抱都变得仿佛要压碎他的骨骼。

不过至始至终他并未受到实质伤害。

——“衣服脱掉。”

当萨列里用低沉的语调在耳畔如是说，莫扎特感觉这几个音节像咒语一样进入了他的魔法回路，震惊之余无法抗拒，且有种奇妙的满足感率先从体内蔓延开来。

两人几乎在同时完成对衣物的消除，莫扎特如被关笼子太久的野兽般疯狂啃咬起萨列里的肩颈。后者看来已经完全不排斥被触碰脖子上的伤痕了。

后背沿着脊柱一路向下的爱抚是过于直白的挑逗，酥痒且引起了大范围的皮肤饥渴。莫扎特不满地左右扭动，再次被萨列里用手臂固定住，他一边挣扎一边警告道：“你的手指要是再不用在正确的地方还继续玩这种无聊技巧的话，下次别怪我见面就把你绑起来。喂……停一下！稍微等一下！”

虽然不明白为什么，萨列里还是照做了。见莫扎特从过来送东西的使魔那儿接过一只塑料瓶子，他疑惑的看了一眼：那是一瓶润滑剂，还带有舒缓与空气接触后的热感功能——又是来自圣杯的多余知识。

“现代文明的瑰宝！收集“玩具”跟收集乐谱一样开心。”莫扎特在打开它的同时解释道，“虽然我无比喜欢你直接舔上来的感觉，但换着方式玩会比较有意思，麻烦你这次用手指当主要工具可以吗？”

“我不认为我有拒绝的选项。”萨列里摇了摇头，逐一将右手手指伸进瓶中粘上液体。

“那么你要努力了哦~”莫扎特双臂勾住他的脖子，再次前倾身体把体重交给对方负担，“可能会比较麻烦，我闲着无聊的时候把自己阈值玩太高了，嘶！呜……”

心想着我什么都没干才刚刚碰到你你怎么回事？保险起见萨列里用空余的手臂卡紧他的胯骨。有辅助的情况下侵入会相对容易，刚刚没入两个指节萨列里就听见对方深长的喘息。

“疼？”

“你！明！知！道！不！是！还！要！问！我~”

莫扎特把声音拖得很长以示委屈。从入口浅处开始被轻轻揉捻，再以十分缓慢的速度逐渐深入，他猜想萨列里会以极大的耐心细致地对待他，也可能缘于对方尚不熟悉这种玩法。

第二根手指加入后润滑剂的热感效果越来越显著，舒适之余难免引出“想要更多”的欲望。好在萨列里对于该怎样让他满足学习得很迅速：从自己颤栗的关节、零碎的低喘与难耐的鼻音中，对方能轻松总结出指尖触碰到的位置与快感间的联系。毕竟音乐家都擅长玩“技巧与音色”的游戏，并且对力度变化带来的反馈极为敏锐。

“嗯……别……萨列里……”被精准戳到能瞬间激起愉悦的区域，莫扎特确信自己下意识地去抓挠对方之时肯定在他背上留下了不浅的抓痕。

“哦？喜欢在这里渐强么？”

“爸爸……你怎么也学会开这种玩笑了，我好惊讶哦。”

“我又不是第一天认识你，总该学会了。”萨列里亲吻起他的锁骨，接着是胸口，“还有，你要是再在床上叫我爸爸我会打你屁股的。”

“怎么办……我反而很期待。啊，唔……过分……”——把主动权与弱点都交出去也有缺点，萨列里随时能让他身体酥软失去全部调皮或挣扎的力气。

“再加一根手指进来。”他舔着对方的耳廓要求道。

萨列里温和地照做了，他发现莫扎特很配合地伸展开肢体，稍许抬起臀部方便他进入。在真正发生实质关系之前，萨列里一直想当然地以为对方是在性爱中吵闹胡来的类型。事实证明他少见地“误解”了莫扎特，后者确实沉溺享乐，任性索取，却非但不会搞得太离谱，甚至还算得上有条理。除了“命令”与简单调情外没有多余的语言，惹急了会咬人但从不真正阻挠施加于他的举动，当爱抚落下时他甚至会像抬起头方便人挠他下巴的猫般主动让出空间，也不吝啬展示自己沉浸其中的美丽模样去获得更多疼爱。他喜欢以最高效的方式游刃有余地获得满足，这点反而跟他对待音乐的时候很像。

绝大多数情况下萨列里都难以抗拒莫扎特的请求，然而今天他竟特别想“捉弄”他一下。结束了一些轻小的拧转，他又开始揉按对方欲望的核心。过不了几秒莫扎特就被逼到拥紧他，在他耳畔释放出急促的喘息与受伤小动物般的可爱音节。如此维持下去的话，他应该能让对方在几分钟内缴械投降，但那似乎不够精彩。

于是萨列里选择在莫扎特接近极限的边缘停了下来。

“嗯……？萨列里？”

茫然停顿一会后意识到是恶作剧，莫扎特支起身体让对方的指节离开自己体内，气愤地对上那双红瞳。尽管他尚且失焦且蒙着薄薄一层泪水的眼眸可能表达不出太多愤怒。

“你故意……的？”他于混乱的呼吸中质问。

“算是吧。”萨列里已然掩盖不住嘴角的笑意，对方闹脾气又无奈的样子过于迷人。然而当莫扎特揉了揉眼睛露出带点小失落的表情后，他又瞬间自责是不是不该这么玩。

“……对不起。”

“唉？为什么忽然道歉？”

莫扎特反而一脸茫然，他又不是不能理解高潮控制这种带点轻微受虐倾向的小情趣。不过他不打算研究萨列里大脑里到底哪里短路了，他伸手握上对方的性器，抵上自己身后已经在滋生空虚感的入口，缓慢地坐下去直到整根纵长没入。

虽然违背了起初设定的剧情，但被完全填满的感觉是手指所不能比拟的。

“你真的，有时候太严肃了。”他双手捧起萨列里的脸给了他一个深情的、充满信任的吻。希望后者能逐渐明白在情事中随心所欲一点无可厚非。

“阿马德乌斯……”

“嗯？”

“好热……”

心想终于轮到你着急了，莫扎特故意绞紧肌肉，惹得萨列里皱眉瞪了他一眼。然后他小臂搁在对方肩膀上支撑稳妥自己，尝试着挪动腰臀的同时啄吻对方的额头与眉心。

这是他很喜欢的姿势，可以亲自掌控节奏与被顶到的位置。浓稠而丰腴的愉悦从结合处沿着脊柱向上蔓延。热度于血液中不断累积，逐渐能感觉到汗滴沿着颈侧与肩胛骨的外沿滑落。

尽管莫扎特其实没有特意照顾对方，萨列里看起来对此也很受用。堆积的快感让他控制不好手上的力度，不过神才并不介意偶尔被捏疼关节。他抚摸起萨列里脑后的碎发，欣赏他陷入混乱的表情，要知道平时他是多么冷静而克制的人啊！忽然有点后悔没有按初始计划玩下去，他本来打算等自己玩够后去给对方口交的，那样应该能看到更有趣的反应。

算了，下次吧。机会多得是。

莫扎特沿着萨列里的鼻梁一路吻下去，最后又把他拖入几近窒息的舌吻。听见对方在唇舌缠斗中用含混的音节叫着自己的名字，莫扎特用拇指指腹轻柔划过他咽喉处的伤痕，在只属于他们的空间里就让所有传闻、痛苦与仇恨见鬼去吧。

莫扎特调皮舔过萨列里门齿的尖端，后者为了防止他玩脱捉住他的舌尖轻吮。后腰有被揉捏带来的甜美酥麻感，他发现哪怕“合作”的次数并不多，两人肉体上的交流也跟心灵一样契合，不需要刻意为之便能互相取悦。连他们的高潮都总是来得如此接近，仿佛两条精巧赋格的旋律。

思绪空白如被光芒所浸润，愉悦的巅峰如约而至。

花上好几分钟才缓过神来，莫扎特低声呼唤起萨列里的名字，后者调整呼吸时的吐息喷在他胸前的皮肤上，温热而潮湿。他再次顺势抱住对方，皮肤因汗液而黏腻稍许有些恼人，但不能阻止他想要紧贴对方的渴望。

“这次总可以多抱我一会了吧？”莫扎特不禁惊讶于两个星期的短暂隔离竟让他对对方产生了那么多额外的依恋。

“当然。”萨列里的手指从对方披散在身后的金发里一下下穿过，“晚点你想来下一轮都行。”

“这可是你说的。”莫扎热亲昵地用鼻尖蹭了蹭萨列里鬓角的银色发丝。

总之，两人都不急着从结合中分开。他们终究有成段的时间可以厮混在一起了。


	8. Symphony Amadeus

——近来我有一些一直想做的事情要做，不能再拖了。

莫扎特来阅览室找到萨列里时是这样对他说的，后者虽然不明白具体指什么，却已下意识地先点头答应。

“首先，我想写一部交响曲送给你。”神才说着就拿出一叠五线谱摊开在桌上，“如果哪一部分你不喜欢，可以让我修改。”

萨列里翻页的手停顿了下来。受宠若惊之余他合上书望向乐谱，第一主题看起来已经完成了。莫扎特正在为过渡段里的小提琴声部添加震音符号。

看着对方书写的动作让萨列里心情微妙。早先他看过许多对方的手稿，有时是马上要演出根本来不及抄写，有时是对方跑来跟自己分享灵感。亲眼看着他一点一点把构思写下来的机会却极少。他曾听着莫扎特的口述帮他记录一部分安魂曲的谱，重病让后者的声音虚弱飘渺。但比起身体上的不适，语言无法跟上想法让他更痛苦，萨列里也一直在道歉没法理解他的思考方式。

“也许我该试着开发一些小术式模拟电子设备的操作。”莫扎特自语道，“复制粘贴是好文明。但我除了打游戏之外并不喜欢键盘的手感，它远没有琴键按下去舒适。”

语罢他在属于中提琴与低音提琴的那两行写上同样形状的音符，比小提琴晚一拍进入，形成一个模仿对位。

这时作家组端着咖啡与成堆厚重书籍坐到了他们对面，安徒生似乎对他们有所不满：

“我说，是我对音乐家的理解有所偏差吗？请坐到钢琴前作曲，来图书馆占文字工作者最心爱的位置你们不会良心不安吗？”

“通常来说确实是那样的，你总得弹奏出来才能确认是不是自己想要的效果。”回答他的是萨列里，“我也比较喜欢呆在钢琴边上，但对阿马德乌斯不是必须的，他可以在想象乐曲构成时直接在脑内听到准确的音准与音色，不需要借助乐器辅助。所谓让人羡慕到死的绝对音感。”

“啧……还是你们写你们的吧，我闭嘴。”安徒生打开他的平板终端，依然滔滔不绝没有闭嘴的意思，“夸赞自己的伴侣是美德，有助于巩固感情，然而大庭广众之下还请收敛一下。”

“我只是在称述事实。”萨列里冷静回应，并在对方掏出耳机时补上一记反杀，“还有，我看见你的播放列表了。要是有人看着你的书却反对你在他面前写新作品你作何感想？”

“哼，我现在就删掉！”作家虽在嘴硬却并未删除列表里的第41号交响曲“Jupiter”。

萨列里回头望向莫扎特，后者于思考中玩着他的笔，对之前发生的对话全然不为所动。他一旦沉浸于音符便会仿佛与世界隔绝，无论什么都无法干扰他，根本听不到边上的人在说什么。必须要等到他自己主动打破“结界”，他才会跟人交流，就像几分钟后发生的：

“嘿！这段动机是不是很可爱。”莫扎特指着一组切分音问萨列里，“我想让长笛再把它演绎一遍，或者转位一下再放在这里，你觉得呢？唉！萨列里你有没有在听？为什么一直看着我？”

“你竟然向我征求意见让我很惊讶。”萨列里浅浅皱眉并摇头，“你见我写过交响吗？除了序曲之外我很少纯粹给乐队写东西。”

“我知道啊，歌剧大师。”莫扎特托腮对对方眨了眨眼睛，“所以我没想让你从技巧上评价，只是在问你喜不喜欢。”

“那你怎么写我都会喜欢的。”

“哇！好敷衍！”

“够了啊！你们两个！哦，老天！这热切的视线交流令人窒息。”安徒生烦躁地拿指尖一下下敲桌子，“话说在前面，要是你们下一秒胆敢开始接吻，我会给你们写一篇故事然后给你们安排最悲惨的结局！”

“连载带我一个。”莎士比亚补充道，连质朴的已婚者都看不下去了。

萨列里本以为按照莫扎特一贯的表现，被这样怂恿十有八九真的会亲上来。令他意外的是，总喜欢跟人玩闹的捣蛋鬼默默把乐谱收好站了起来，脸色极其少有的特别阴沉。

“我不觉得还有什么故事比我们原来的遭遇更悲惨的了。”他冷言相驳，并轻拍两下身边人的肩膀，“萨列里我们换个地方。”

跟随对方离开图书馆，萨列里听见身后飘来一句安徒生的窃窃私语：我们是不是玩笑开过了？

“阿马德乌斯？”他试探性地叫他。

“啊，别在意。忽然又控制不住自己的脾气了而已。”莫扎特牵起萨列里的手握紧，“明明都已经过去了……”后一句他说得很轻。接着他停下来深吸一口气冷静一下，并对萨列里表示想去他那边。

两人顺路去厨房拿了几罐可可粉与牛奶，一同回到私人空间里继续折腾。创作时长时间保持静止对莫扎特而言绝对不可能，他会时不时走来走去、玩手边的小物件、机械性地咀嚼点什么甚至重复跳上桌子再跳下来。

萨列里打理着储物柜上他的几盆网纹草与雪百合，不去打扰他。从前他简直无法相信也无法理解为什么有人需要一边打桌球一边谱曲，直到他发现这么做的人比坐在钢琴前的作曲家写得更迅速更优秀……

等他浇完水，莫扎特忽然从身后抱住他，脸埋在他肩膀上来回蹭。

“怎么了？”他稍许向后转头低声问他。

“我脑袋里有两个……不，三个想法在打架。我在等它们决出胜负。”

虽无法体会那究竟是何种感受，萨列里还是觉得这形容相当可爱。

“真羡慕你一直有写新作品的心情。”他自从某一天忽然失去所有动力起，就一直在修改之前的歌剧而再没重新创作过。

“我都说过啦，你已经不需要讨好任何人为任何人服务了，除了我！”莫扎特把嘴唇贴在对方耳廓上，“不想再写就不用再写，安心陪我写也不错。哦！想法B赢了！”

见对方回到桌子前飞快地写下一段音符，萨列里浅淡地笑了笑。莫扎特一口气填满了4张乐谱，虽然写到最后一张时他已经整个人趴在桌面上了。接着他调皮地招呼过去，把手稿乱糟糟地一起塞给他。

“抄谱就麻烦你啦~直接做电子版的给我也可以。”他从桌子上滚下来，差点摔倒，“那我先回去休息片刻，顺便维护结界，你弄完了来我房间找我。”

“好。”萨列里接过纸张把它们理整齐。这段日子里他们逐渐找到一种微妙的平衡，能够尽可能多的争取到相处时间，又不至于让彼此都太负担太重。外加在分开的时间段里保持一些其他形式的联系。就像现在，萨列里开始整理莫扎特扔给他的音符。他的音乐依然陪伴着他。

写完整部交响用了5天，莫扎特承认自己有中途开小差研究怎样给墨水附魔上复制粘贴功能，不然还能更早完成。

“晚点让我们的使魔一起演奏好了。”他高兴地原地转圈圈，“对了爸爸！等下陪我再去一次维也纳好吗，我预订了写东西要去取一下。先得去找御主帮忙。”

“你买了什么？”萨列里乐于陪他跑一趟，他更在意的是购物内容。

“跟珠宝店定制了一根指挥棒，握柄处有银质浮雕与宝石，配首演用。”莫扎特神秘地笑了笑，“嘛，单纯作为指挥棒可能太浮夸了，然而同时要作为魔杖用于施术的话，我希望它更精致一些。”

无可厚非，萨列里只希望他不要雕太奇怪的图案在上面。

再次灵子转移到同时代的维也纳，两人迅速修改魔力构成切换成夏装，以免路人投来诧异的眼神。目送御主悄悄开溜消失在街角，萨列里发现身后的建筑颇为眼熟。

“这不是你家吗？”他小声问身边的人。

“对啊，现在成了纪念馆。”莫扎特也小声回答，“但这不是我们的目的地。”

“所以是灵子转移坐标出了问题吗？”

“不，我只是想像很久很久以前一样，从我家走去你家。”

被对方挽起手臂拖走，萨列里露出“真拿他没办法”的无奈表情。维也纳的街道规划本身与两百多年前差别很小，走在路上除了定会路过的斯蒂芬大教堂外，还能看到不少眼熟的建筑。

他俩曾经的住宅相距并不远，步行十分钟绰绰有余。原先萨列里居住的地方底层如今成了两家珠宝店，这正是莫扎特非要在那儿买东西的理由。

“只可惜这里没成为纪念馆。”进店前莫扎特稍有叹息地说道。他把折好的预订单子交给店主，后者核对后给了他一只长条形的黑色盒子，自豪地请他打开验收效果。

“不用了，谢谢。请给我一只袋子就好。”莫扎特飞快地结掉尾款，连账单都没有拿就再次拖起萨列里前往其他地方。

“你真的不打开看一下吗？”萨列里边跟着他走边问，其实他也好奇。

“相信我，晚点演出那部交响的时候再开，有惊喜。”莫扎特对他信誓旦旦地承诺。

“那接下来我们去哪里？”

“唔，公园的小角落吧。”

“……阿马德乌斯你要干什么？”

“前面走路的时候，我构想出了第二章节主旋律的几种变奏……萨列里你在想什么那是什么表情？？？你以为我要干什么？？？你要是主动提野战的话我会激动致死的！”

“我什么也没说……”

最终当然没有野战，莫扎特的初衷在于把构想的变奏弹给萨列里听，所以带着萨列里钻进一片小树林。

“快，把你的浮空键盘借我。”他口吻欢快地要求道。

“呃……”萨列里犹豫地皱眉，他需要完全体的恸哭外装才能具象化那已经是武器了的琴键。然而拗不过神才各种“求你了”、“就借我一会嘛”、“我想试试很久了”以及他楚楚可怜的眼神。

张望一圈确认四下没有路人，萨列里切换入战斗姿态。那些由块状红光构成的琴键只能在他面前浮现，莫扎特必须要夹在他和琴键之间才可以弹奏。

“这感觉真好。”莫扎特仰头望向漂浮在他后方上空，看起来有他双倍体积的萨列里，“感觉就像帅气的背后灵一样。”

浮空键盘与钢琴琴键有挺大差别，莫扎特花了几分钟适应它的琴键分布于与特定的弧度。继而他流畅演奏起想弹给对方听的三首变奏曲。

“这里我稍许修改了一下。”他在第一曲终了后又重复弹出一小段旋律，“为了更适应羽管键琴的音色。”

“相当精巧，你真是永远会让我惊讶。”萨列里称赞道。

莫扎特回身面对他，报以明媚的微笑，并小幅挥动手臂问他：“你不给我个拥抱以示喜爱吗？不！不用解除外装，就这样！”

萨列里再次犹豫了几秒，末了还是轻柔伸手圈住对方身体。莫扎特垫脚勾上他的脖子，丝毫不介意恸哭外装上锋利的盔甲轮廓。

“我喜欢萨列里。无论是什么样的萨列里都喜欢。”他指尖抚过他已与人类大相径庭的肩颈线条，“不管是人类外貌的萨列里、包裹进外装的萨列里、温柔理智的萨列里、暴躁发疯的萨列里、保护着我的萨列里还是控制不住想要杀死我的萨列里，我都接受并喜爱。就像你连同我那些肮脏怪癖一并喜欢我一样。”

于清风与树丛的阴翕中，莫扎特亲吻了无辜怪物的侧脸。

“好了，现在是音乐会时间。”他宣布道，“请把你的使魔也借给我。”

“等等，就在这里？”萨列里卸下外装一脸不可思议的表情。

“其实我早就偷偷给这里设置过结界啦~没有人能进来的。还移植了一部分我房间里的术式以防万一。外围御主会帮忙盯梢，没问题的！这场演出我想单独献给你，不对外公开，连头顶的神明都不想邀请，只有御主可以蹭听哦~”

莫扎特将结界彻底展开，周围的场景从两人脚下开始改变。树林中心的一圈树木都消失了，取而代之的是一片平坦、鲜花盛开的草坪。金色阳光从正上方照耀着这片自然纯美的舞台。

率先召唤出自己的使魔，莫扎特给他们分配各自负责的乐器，他要求萨列里的使魔帮忙搞定弦乐的声部。进行排练的同时，作曲者一边给对方展示这部作品一边作出解释：

——“这部交响曲，我以我的名字命名，Symphony Amadeus in G major——它代表了全部的我，以及我对你全部的情感。我将它赠予你，安东尼奥· 萨列里，你可以按照你的理解去演绎它。但现在，我需要先对你表述一下我寄予它的涵义，哪怕你抄写的时候已经看了很多遍。

第一乐章 Allegro con Brio，是被所有人，包括世人与你所熟知的我。第一主题我赋予它我对音乐一如既往的热情、爱慕与相互依存。它是重新现界的我所创造的，前所未有的华美旋律。第二主题我赋予他“自我”，也就是你面前这个即便成为英灵也未曾长大的沃尔夫冈· 阿马德乌斯· 莫扎特。每个音符、每个标记都注入了我永远不可能被阴霾与悲观沾染的甜美血液。铜管段落的音色里是我的光辉；木管乐器镶嵌接合的动机里藏着我精巧的灵感。过渡段里这条中提琴与低音提琴演奏的与主旋律剥离的滑稽低音线：是我赤裸的幽默与顽劣。最后，我写了一个短小的，令人错愕之余会隐隐失落的尾声。

第二乐章 Andante Cantabile，献给我对维也纳的记忆。开头舒缓而明媚的氛围献给我遇见她时的清晨阳光，渐强的双簧管与圆号献给她纷繁活力的街道。哦，我最喜欢的部分之一：小提琴与巴松和大提琴的对话，致我的挚友与爱人，致与他们欢聚痛饮的时光。在这座城市我遇见了太多重要之人，这也是为什么我选择悄悄回到这里演奏。而重现的部分，是开头的变奏，渐弱的紧缩的弦乐旋律与幽然下行的长笛，它们承载着匆忙与遗憾。

第三乐章 Adagio，你应该比谁都熟悉我的作曲框架，这个乐章原本是我习惯于放置小步舞曲的地方。然而这一次，我选择了很少使用的柔板。它非常非常特殊——曾经我当然也会在乐曲里融入些许细腻的忧伤，抑或用密集的连音表达愤怒，但我几乎从不用乐曲表达我自身的痛苦，那是我一直拒绝做的事情。但接下去，萨列里，你会真切听见我的痛苦，那些我方才敢于直面的痛苦——死亡曾两次将我们分开，且他还片刻不停地纠缠着你，谋求第三次。在沉重的、持续的和弦里，我也把你的痛苦一并写入。接下去的主题由木管与弦乐的交替构成，同时伴有强弱的交替：纪念再次遇见你后狗屎与蜂蜜搅拌在一起的某段日子，你会在那些半音阶和断音里听到我前所未有的踌躇、自我怀疑，甚至焦虑与恐惧。我并不害怕被你杀死，我害怕的是即便杀死我一千次也并不能让你的灵魂获得解脱，我们不得不一遍又一遍失去彼此……嗯，后续的小提琴独奏大概是我写过的最温情的乐段了，那些温情全都来自于你，长笛跟进时的愉快也是。

第四乐章 Allegro moderato，我终于回到了平和与快乐之中，与第一乐章稍有呼应的主题。但那不是胜利，而是和解：我决定接受现实。

对不起我要开始说乐曲之外的话题了。

——近来我于一个个不眠之夜中逐渐开始承认：天才如我也不是万能的。我已竭尽全力，就像这段五种乐器的复杂赋格。然而你把普通人24小时按在钢琴前练习两百年也无法到达我的水平对不对？即使是我也有无法企及之处，啊！在某些方面我比常人更脆弱，比如必须封印黄段子的场合，忍不住破戒是常有的事。虽然我事到如今也还在继续争取更大的改观，只是与此同时，我逼迫自己严肃起来去质问自己的内心：

假如安东尼奥· 萨列里直到最后都无法消除灵基内的仇恨，我会因此厌恶你吗？假如我们现在的状况已经是极限了，我会因此放弃与你在一起吗？假如我难逃被燎原之刃贯穿的末路，我会因此不原谅你或者憎恨你吗？

不会的！绝对不会的！我依然爱你，至始至终都爱着你。

得出结论后我抛弃了等你好一些再怎么怎么样的念想，立刻去实现心底迫切的愿望：我想与你建立更深更牢固的联系。

所以，总谱和指挥棒就交给你吧。

我的名誉，我的曲子，我的痕迹，还有我的存在本身，现在都属于你了。”

莫扎特把总谱给一只之后会扮演谱架的使魔拿好，装着指挥棒的黑色盒子则递给萨列里。

一下子听了太多远超想象，仿佛来自天堂的美妙话语，萨列里用微笑缓解他不知该怎样回应的无措。

“那，让我猜猜是什么惊喜。”他半开玩笑地说，然打开盒子的瞬间，眼前所见让他彻头彻尾失去调整表情的能力。

打开它之前他假设过一百种可能，华丽的、幽默的、惊悚的……却无论如何也想不到是这一种：

——盒子里确实有一根指挥棒无误，但它上面还套着2枚戒指。

“……Gottlieb ？”

他一贯掌控自如的声线在颤抖。

“结婚吧，萨列里。”

不需要附加更多言语了，也不需要再做无谓的等待了。一旦超脱了命运框定的界限，能够将所谓的不完美一并歌颂的话，那是他们理应获得的结局。

萨列里当然明白以当下正展开的剧本该怎样演下去。他向莫扎特伸出手，等待对方把左手搭上来，以最深情的眼神望回报那比正午阳光更耀眼的笑容。

“Ich liebe dich, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. ”

“Ich liebe dich, Antonio Salieri.” 

轻轻托起莫扎特无名指为他带上戒指的时候萨列里甚至有些恍惚，那并非不真实的虚晃感所致，反倒是缘于大量过于真实的记忆与思绪奔流进大脑。

他想起两个世纪前自己直到对方长眠都没能开口的告白；想起自己用近似《费加罗的婚礼》的风格写《法斯塔夫》；想起晚年记忆愈发混乱的自己有多恐惧忘却……以及在永恒冻土上弹奏小星星时仿佛被利刃割伤般疼痛的内心。

决不允许自己再去失去他，此念想是支撑他自我克制的关键动力。但萨列里从未想过会以这样的“契约”得到他。而莫扎特，被神与世人双重宠爱的，不知困顿遥远之爱为何物的任性神才，也已交付了他原本自己都认为“不复存在”的真心，竟为了接近另一个人类做到这种地步。

交换完物件证明，萨列里偏头浅吻了莫扎特：并不带有多少欲望的吻，更像一种精神上的誓言。

“那么，开始你对我的演绎吧。”莫扎特偏头看了眼乐谱要求道，“我很期待哦~”

此刻于他们不远处传来几声刻意又响亮的咳嗽。

“咳！咳！咳！暂停暂停！我觉得如此豪华配置的奢侈私人音乐会，我需要补个门票。”藤丸立香从藏身的树干后面跳出来，举起右手露出手背：

“第一枚令咒：请今后都好好相处。”  
“第二枚令咒：请永远深爱彼此。”  
“第三枚令咒：请务必拥有快乐的未来。”

“唉唉？又是令咒使用错误范例啊~”莫扎特又换上了玩世不恭的口吻，“不过还是超级感谢你的礼物啦，至少够亲爱的萨列里消停两天的。”

感谢之词倒是真诚的，语罢他走向已经就位的使魔那里。萨列里早就猜到了他会亲自担任小提琴首席。

随着举起的指挥棒划出第一道弧线，只属于他们俩人的音乐包围了彼此。每一个音符都是完美的见证者：这个故事会在不朽的旋律中流传下去。

 

Coda：

回到迦勒底之后发生了什么？

当然是众人的祝福，丰饶的晚宴，通宵达旦的性爱，与相拥而眠的时光。

对于终究从死亡、仇恨与阴差阳错中逃离的爱侣，还有比这更好的庆祝方式吗？


	9. Lux Aterna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lux aeterna luceat eis, Domine,cum sanctis tuis in aeternum, quia pius es.

“再开一瓶香槟好不好？”

“你喝的够多了。”

“安心啦~我知道底线在哪里。不会在关键场合把自己喝到勃起不能的。”

此时莫扎特完全挂在萨列里身上，语调因酒精影响而软绵绵的。后者心甘情愿地一路抱着他把他带回房间。锁上门之后他听见莫扎特把脸埋在他围巾里，仿佛要睡着般小声说：我想洗澡。

萨列里无奈地径直走向浴室，打开淋浴龙头。直到水花溅到莫扎特头顶他才想起来收起维持衣物的魔力。

“嗯……萨列里你怎么老是用那么冷的水！”他不满地抱怨道，顺势从对方身上滑下来站定，“不过你要是那么喜欢的话我也无所谓哦。”

他着实喜欢——水流沾湿头发后贴在脸上会让萨列里看起来更温顺冷静，甚至会像淋了雨的动物般带着些小可怜。赶在后者向后伸手去调整水温前，莫扎特圈上他的脖子与他接吻，温热肌肤与冰凉水流的对比带来奇异又美妙的触感。

抚摸起先在颈椎处游走，又向下扩散到肩胛轮廓。萨列里的动作极其轻柔，与皮肤上流淌而过的水流无异。莫扎特不免又开始着急，他想要更紧密热烈的接触。不过当对方手掌停留在他腰窝处轻轻揉按，他那总是思维跳窜的大脑忽然想起了上次没来得及玩的梗。

退而吻了吻萨列里的鼻尖以示唇舌交战暂停。他顽皮地对他眨了眨右眼做个Wink，让后者露出“天，你又要出什么坏点子”的疑惑表情。

“来，给你点特殊服务。”莫扎特抓住对方手腕把他的手挪开，然后跪到地上，鼻尖与他胯下挨得很近。

“阿马德乌斯？你认真的吗？”萨列里愕然，尽管心里清楚他提过的事情就一定会做到的，只是没想到他要在此时此地做。

“嗯？有什么问题？”莫扎特指尖戳进对方柔软的白色耻毛抚玩，“还是有其他要求？”

“我只是不想你弄疼自己的膝盖。”他低头解释道。

“啊，没问题的。以我的技术，第一轮不会让你坚持太久的。”他露出狡黠的微笑，隐隐约约还有点挑衅意味，“我建议你靠墙站站稳。”

“啧……”萨列里意会到了潜台词，恐怕今晚还有很多节目要玩。他往边上靠了靠，倒不是真的为了靠墙而是稍微躲开淋浴龙头，想必莫扎特也并不愿意被冷水一直浇头顶上。

当对方握上他的下体，萨列里出神地望着他的手指，就像以往每一次看他演奏时那样。他当然知道莫扎特的床上从来不缺人，有的是爱慕者想要与他过夜。虽然他也是其中之一，但萨列里几乎从没拿他当性幻想对象。他承认自己想跟他做爱，却怯懦到连想象场景与细节都不敢。

——早先他怎么敢去想象神才用他弹奏钢琴的手指去触碰……咳咳……

所以当主动排除于臆想之外的事情真切发生，萨列里不合时宜地陷入不安。在他看来“与莫扎特在一起”这一结局已幸运到不能再幸运，哪怕对方仅仅像装饰品般呆在他房间里他也毫无怨言甚至倍感荣幸。如今他以获得了远超于此的待遇：比如他的身体，他同名的交响曲，他为了接近自己做出的所有努力……只要他有所求，萨列里相信自己愿意为他做任何事情。但他对“反向服务”依然不怎么适应。

当莫扎特张口含上他性器前端时，萨列里深吸一口气紧张地撑住身边的墙壁。对方舌尖划过底部的凹沟，瞬间激起的愉悦感让他差点打破决定一直保持下去的沉默。

“放松一点，萨列里。这是你应得的，不要去做多余的计算。”莫扎特在转而一点点向底端舔下去时顺便说道，他能敏锐地察觉到复仇者为何走神，“以及，你有那么动听的嗓音，请不要浪费它。”

萨列里心虚地扭头看向别处，然而几秒后他就意识到抵抗是无谓的。被对方轻巧地整根含入，湿热的带着负压的包裹过于舒适，他难以自制地释放出深长的喘息。

“Amadè…..”他索性低声叫他的名字。

莫扎特摸了摸萨列里的腿根与臀线以示回应，接着开始节律的吞吐，配合舌尖于顶端孔隙的轻扫。感觉到萨列里握上他扶在对方胯骨处的手，时不时用力捏紧他的关节，他有自信很快能让对方沉溺其中的鼻音再也无法被水流声掩盖。

比如说，深喉是他热爱且擅长的小伎俩，被顶到咽喉处的触感略微难受，但那完全值得忍耐。他自己也很享受那种格外紧致的挤压感，很清楚那有多不可抗拒。

当他小幅度晃动头部施加额外的刺激时，萨列里已然开始求饶：

“不……别，慢一点……”他混乱的语句里夹杂着牙齿碰撞的细小声音。

“我说过不会让你坚持太久的。”抬头跟他讲话时莫扎特转而用手继续套弄，防止他丢失感觉，萨列里皱眉忍耐的样子过于可爱，那被水沾湿的，跟着肢体颤栗一起抖动的睫毛简直是可爱的巅峰。  
“你可以先射一次哦~成为英灵的福利之一是不应期短了很多，也不担心纵欲过度第二天这里疼那里疼起不来。”

莫扎特决定再欺负他一下，他故意收紧手指在可控的范围内制造更多压力，舌尖再次覆盖上对方阴茎顶端柔和打圈。

“不行！唔……让开，阿马德乌斯……”在快感让于脑内爆炸之前，萨列里唯一在意的是他真的不想颜射对方。

然而已经晚了。

莫扎特还故意后退一小段，让白浊液体跟均匀地分布在他脸颊上。他舔了舔嘴角，又用指腹擦下更多，然后吸吮起自己的手指，一脸沉迷。

萨列里逼迫自己立马调整好呼吸，努力控制住几乎难以维持稳定站立的肌肉缓缓蹲下。他轻轻托起莫扎特的下颌，舔掉他脸上自己造成的污迹。

在他清理完毕前，莫扎特急切地扣上他的后脑吻他。咸腥的气味遍布口腔，与尚未消散的酒气混在一起，微妙而色情。

听见对方吞咽的声音，萨列里忽然想起了些什么。由于他突兀中止亲吻，莫扎特不解地歪头看着他。

“怎么了？”他用拇指摩挲着萨列里的颌角。

“那个……我的魔力会让你不舒服的吧？”他需要询问这一情况有没有改观，毕竟之前的信件里有提到过。

“确实会有影响，但已经不能算是不舒服了。”莫扎特并不打算说谎，而是如实相告，“我能感觉到那些不属于自己的魔力，且它们会对我的魔力产生一些干扰，仅此而已。甚至在你离开我回自己房间之后，那会成为「你的一部分还在继续陪伴我」的自我安慰。”

“那就好……”萨列里点头，但对方需要用哪种方式来自我安慰让他隐隐自责。明知事到如今（特别是现在）他不该再去分神想不开心的事情。

莫扎特捕捉到了对方口吻里的复杂意味，他并不指望萨列里一时半会能解决极易自我评价过低的问题。而他的应对方式是不要给他怀疑自己的机会。

他伸手接了一捧水，顽皮地浇在萨列里头顶上。

“再洗把脸就开溜了好吗。否则晚点要被批评水费超支啦~唉？不会的吗……”

起身离开淋浴房，莫扎特用了些作弊小魔术迅速弄掉身上的水分率先走出浴室。萨列里并不在意，他兀自在洗手台前用毛巾把自己擦干，再去找对方。

莫扎特已经去冰箱那儿晃过一圈，抱着一罐香草冰激凌坐在桌子上吃。等萨列里凑过来，他十分自然地伸出勺子喂了他一口。

“爸爸，你不觉得它太甜了吗？”

“不觉得。哪有你甜？”

萨列里难得逗他，却让莫扎特产生了新灵感。只见勺子上闪过一个小型法阵，魔术师将容器内的冰激凌都变成半融化状态。

“那么再加点糖分怎么样？”

他从肩颈处将那些液化可以流动的冰激凌往自己身上倒了下去。

萨列里无奈一笑，除了接受甜点时光外并无选择。他从两侧扶着莫扎特的手臂，低头从他左侧肩膀开始下口。

“你这澡的有什么意义。”他一边舔过他的皮肤一边调侃道。

“本来就没有意义啊~”莫扎特大言不惭地承认。被对方大面积舔过的触感十分奇特，偶尔他尖锐的牙齿会轻轻滑过皮肤，仿佛一只巨大的野兽在讨好同伴。当萨列里的舌头沿脊柱游走到他腰间，敏感区被反复刺激搞得体内的焦躁又冒了出来。

“萨列里……”当对方开始舔吮他的乳尖，莫扎特用撒娇般的声音叫他，双手撑在身后反弓起身体。冰凉粘稠物与温热舌面交替产生的触感相当舒适。

他伸手搭上萨列里肋侧来回抚摸，时不时以一些甜美的音节回应对方的动作。后者的唇舌游移到他小腹处引起一阵瘙痒，莫扎特忽然觉得好笑：这个无可救药的糖分上瘾者显然至始至终很认真地在吃，而不仅仅是为了情趣完成任务。

“需不需要我再给你加一点？”魔术师调侃道。

“不用。”萨列里沿着他浅淡的腹肌曲线舔过，末了浅吻他耻部的金色毛发，“真抱歉，不能继续下去。”

莫扎特也觉得挺可惜的，他的牙齿让他损失了一些玩法。并非没有设想过，奈何再小心，那种脆弱的器官被刮到一点也不好玩。但怎么老毛病又犯了，他为什么要道歉啊！

“我说你啊，萨列里。”他拿食指戳了戳他头顶，“虽然一时半会不指望你改变总是自我评价过低的状态。你可以以任何你觉得安心的方式跟我在一起。毕竟那也有我的原因，我总在命令你，不管用言语还是暗示。要去哪里做什么大多数时候都是我做的决定。所以吧，希望你偶尔也能直白地跟我提出要求，我很乐于满足你的哦。”

“呃，好的……”萨列里站直与莫扎特对视，顺便揉了揉自己被戳过的头顶。

“喵喵喵？你怎么还一脸做错事的茫然啊！”莫扎特不停左右摇头，眼神里写满“你再这样我要哭了”。但他很快意识到自己不能再抱怨了，不然萨列里只会越来越紧张。过往的日子里他消耗了太多精力在担心伤害他上，即便在能保持精神稳定的时光里，那种担心也不会消散，只会扭曲成“千万不要让对方失望”的隐忧。

“好了啦~”他勾上萨列里的脖子把他拉过来，给他一个结实而温情的拥抱，“你又不知道该怎么办了对不对？虽然这又是一个命令，不过请你来决定我们接下去干什么好吗？或者你有什么想让我为你做的？”

听见萨列里喷出深长的鼻息像是在思考什么，莫扎特吻了吻他的前额鼓励他表达自己的愿望。

“什么都可以，比如说你想去下面，想玩动物角色扮演，或者让我改叫你亲爱的妈咪之类的？”他当然是开玩笑的。

“别……”萨列里强行收住笑意，又额外酝酿了片刻，最后他犹犹豫豫地说，“那个，我想……你可不可以，自慰给我看。”

“没问题啊！”

对这一请求莫扎特并不意外，萨列里的视线已然追随他很久很久了。他总喜欢在一旁观察自己，或者换更贴切的词语：欣赏。在维也纳那会他就知道萨列里有那习惯。他会偷偷摸摸来看自己排练；公演时躲在观众中看自己指挥；与贵族社交的宴席上他时常能捕捉到萨列里隔着好几桌投来的目光。哪怕以他的身份这些一点都没必要，他完全可以大大方方站在他面前。以至于莫扎特最初当真误会过萨列里是不是讨厌他，当他发现这个意大利人竟然只是胆怯后，他经常主动去找他。然而即便面对面交流，萨列里还是会动不动用那种看教堂里的雕像似的眼神看他。

“先帮我个小忙。”莫扎特把左手伸到萨列里面前，对他动了动中间三根手指。后者会意地含上他的指节，认真细致地舔湿。

莫扎特肯定不会放过捏对方舌头玩的机会，柔软的触感让他再次怨念复仇者的构造，这是天大的损失！等萨列里松口，他用引诱意味的眼神对上对面的红瞳，然后抬起右腿踩到桌面上，后倾身体把手探下去，轻轻揉了几下穴口，熟稔地将中指与无名指一并探入。

其实他挺久没这么玩了，使用Sex Toy更有趣一些。不过有观众到底会带来不一样的感觉，事到如今他愿意将自己的一切展现给他。

萨列里低头默默观赏着，抚过莫扎特的脚踝与他保持接触。他喜爱他身上的每一处线条，成为英灵让他获得了额外的身高却并未变得更结实多少，骨架与肌肉从视觉上依然柔和而细腻，保留了与他相称的少年感。他看着他皱眉轻咬下唇，胸腔因呼吸加重而起伏、金色长发摇曳着扫过皮肤……自己的身体总是自己最了解，莫扎特做了一些拧转后流畅地加入第三根手指，入口的肌肉因被撑得更开而微微收缩颤动。

即便如此，萨列里心里萌生的依然不是欲望而是爱慕——他爱他身上如白天黑夜般的矛盾：莫扎特是只轻浮、肮脏、顽劣、纵欲无度的黄段子制造机。但当他脱光了站在面前，用与孩童索取糖果无异的天真语气说“等下要操到我哭哦，爸爸”的时候，甚至之后在性爱中放肆地发出甜美呻吟的时候，萨列里依然会被他透出的纯净所震撼。他的本质和他的音乐一样无法被阴暗之物玷污。

“借我只手好吗？萨列里……”莫扎特用酥软的声线寻求帮助。要不是接了表演订单他现在就想让萨列里替换掉他的手指。对方握上他性器后平复了一些焦躁，尽管那种摩挲对他而言依然太过温柔。平时把自己玩得太狠也有坏处，最普通的刺激方式下快感累积会比较缓慢。

于是他微微张口舔起自己的嘴唇，成功引诱到萨列里凑过来打算吻他，但嘴唇刚刚互相接触时他就用鼻尖顶开对方。

“你不谈谈感想吗？”莫扎特不希望他一直保持沉默，一点也不好玩。下一秒他感觉到萨列里连手上的动作瞬间停滞下来，似乎陷入了艰难的思考。

这对他绝不算简单的问题，莫扎特有点后悔自己是不是又给了他不必要的压力。就在他开口说出“没关系啦开玩笑的感想晚点再写报告也不迟”之类的玩笑话之前，萨列里凑近他耳边低语道：

“我从来都不知道怎样评价你，阿马德乌斯。你仿佛不属于世间之物，在你成为英灵之前我就那样认为。曾经的我，不对，直到几个月前我还敬畏那样的你。但逐渐的，我习惯于不去纠结你究竟是怎么样的存在，也尽量不去思考你到底喜欢我什么？那些都无关紧要，真正重要的是你需要我……就像现在，其实我跟你说什么都一样，你只是需要我的声音。”

“唔……被拆穿了呢！”

“我的天，你为什么那么好看。”

当萨列里的嘴唇蹭过耳廓，莫扎特感觉体内有什么东西瞬间被点燃了。不愧是维也纳最好的声乐老师，他绝对是故意用那种念歌剧台本时才用到的声调的！

用力揉按起最能制造快感的区域，他急需一个高潮来解脱自己。

“你可以吻我了。”他要求道。

萨列里的亲吻还是浅淡得像一片飘落到水面的落叶，不过已经足够。情感本身永远是最好的催情药。

淤积的欲求终究获得了发泄，莫扎特方才抽手捧上萨列里的脸把他拉过来加深这个吻。他真的爱死他于细微之处的体贴了：萨列里用沾着他精液的拇指轻抚他尚且处于敏感状态的性器前端，维持余韵。

吻到几近窒息才分开，莫扎特又挂上对方的脖子把脸埋在他颈窝里。

“抱我去床上。然后再拿一罐冰激凌给我，前面我都没吃到几口，要带巧克力碎片的那种。”

“是~是，宝贝。”

“唉唉唉唉唉？？？！！！！”

“怎么了？”

“没……没什么，爸爸！”

理论上拿东西的差事使魔就能做，萨列里还是亲自去了。莫扎特趴在床上看萨列里走来走去，从动静判断他还把之前桌子上的那罐冰激凌收拾掉了。

在莫扎特的记忆中，萨列里总是衣着得体，会根据自己的年龄身份、天气、场合、要面对的人精心挑选着装，从不出格也从不草率。如今看着他裸体跑来跑去有种令人快乐的反差感。

“你在笑什么？”回到对方身边，萨列里也看到了他那微妙的笑容。

“没事啦~看着你就很开心。”莫扎特倒是真心那样认为。他打开盖子撕封膜纸的时候，萨列里玩着他垂落在肩头和背后的几缕发丛说道：

“你那么多怪癖里，曾经我最不能忍的就是你会在床上一边吃东西一边作曲还滚来滚去。”

“可是你也没看到过几次啊？你又不常来我家。是谁出卖我？”

“你的乐谱。你又不打草稿的，通常第一版就是成稿。我问你借来用的时候上面经常有饼干碎屑、巧克力酱或不明汤汁。”

“来不及抄了就借给你用！你竟然嫌弃我！”

“那可不是嫌弃啊，阿马德乌斯。”

莫扎特爽朗地笑了笑，他当然知道不是。吃够了这次让使魔把餐具与空盒子处理掉，他忽然若有所思地皱眉。

“嗯？”萨列里发出征询的音节。

“如果我让使魔回我房间拿润滑剂的话会撞到夜间巡逻员的吧……”莫扎特露出懊恼的表情，忘了提前拿好重要的道具。

“很可能会的，求你别。”

“那么作为方案二……”

“行了，知道了。”萨列里沿着他的脊柱一路抚过，“接下去又是曲目K.231对不对？”

“不，是K.233，要舔到干净又漂亮才行。”  
“……Gottlieb.”

得亏萨列里早已习惯了神才的口无遮拦，他在他后方趴下，先抓上他的臀部，从与腿根的接壤线处开始亲吻。脑内冒出“光滑可爱的屁股”之类的形容，复仇者自己都觉得自己没救了。

莫扎特愉快地晃着脚尖，努力克制自己不要把曲调哼出来。萨列里好像沉迷于他臀肌的手感，捏他捏得颇为上瘾。他到也不急着催他，不知何时会进入正题的期许感也很美妙。

当萨列里最终将卷起的舌尖从后穴挤入，再逐渐平摊开一点点舔过，莫扎特意识到自己错过了更好的“编排”：把第二罐冰激凌全都吃完是巨大的失策，他应该留下一些跟之前一样融化掉充当润滑物质让萨列里直接进来，等这一轮搞完让后者把自己留在他体内的、混着巧克力糖浆的精液舔掉，谁污染谁治理。反正英灵不用烦恼糖分摄入超标，他也不用又陷入急不可耐的烦恼。自慰产生的高潮不够极致，也没有被填满的满足，所以此刻虽然舒适，来自更深处的空虚却愈发折磨人。

仔细算来，下午演奏完那场私人交响乐后莫扎特就想扔开小提琴摁倒指挥了，叫是碍于未成年御主在场。折腾了一路忍耐到现在，竟然还没得到实质性的插入。

不行，对他的渴望太过强烈，到了一秒钟都不想多等的地步。

“萨列里，差不多就行了，进来。”

“你确定？”

“快点，没问题的。我做过扩张了的你忘记了吗？”

这一指令让萨列里稍感错愕，转念一想对方可能确实等急了。他搭上莫扎特的双侧胯骨把他向后拉，让他转换成跪趴着的小狗姿势，这样的角度可以进得更深一些。

被对方逐渐深入、填满，莫扎特餍足地舒展身体，迎接最密切最甘甜的结合。

“再深一点，爸爸。”他的语气里带着欣慰的笑意。能感觉到萨列里一如既往地小心，稍有阻力便会先停顿等他适应。

这让莫扎特想起一些梗来。

“我记得有谁说过我要是再在床上叫爸爸的话，要打我屁股的。”

“我开玩笑的。”

“哼，骗子！”他回头用假装失望的眼神看着他，“其实我真心希望你偶尔能粗暴一点，唔……”

萨列里也俯身下来，将一部分体重覆盖在他身上，那同样是甜美的负担。

“对不起，阿马德乌斯，唯独这个我做不到。”他的话语里隐隐透着感伤，“我没有发疯到失去正常思考的能力，也没有失忆。我能清楚记得第一天晚上是怎样对待你的，记得空气里挥之不去的血液味道，也记得你有多疼。”

后颈相同部位落下的浅吻让莫扎特彻底陷入沉默。哪怕痛楚超出想象和他所能承受的极限，那也是他自愿接受的。但复仇者不是，从头到尾都在违背自我意志做最不想做的事情。他有依稀印象自己半梦半醒间听见萨列里去水池边呕吐过……

沉思了一会，莫扎特向后伸手，像给动物顺毛般一下下抚摸萨列里的上臂。

“那你慢慢来好啦~柔板乐章有柔板乐章的魅力。”他停顿了一下，因对方的抽出而轻喘，“你的温柔……我一直心怀感激。”

“阿马德乌斯……”

“嗯……萨列里……”

轻柔的动作对于快感累积确实比较慢，在传递情绪上却更细腻。莫扎特静静感受着萨列里给予他的接触——他呼出的气息如初夏微风般扫过他的皮肤；他抚摸他脊背时顺手撩开他黏在背后的发丝以免意外压到；他指尖划沿他肋侧的轮廓游走后停留在他乳首揉按……时至今日萨列里已对他喜欢被触碰什么位置了如指掌。

莫扎特伸手下去用同样并不激烈的节奏套弄自己，对于深谙此道的躯体，愉悦感无论如何都会慢慢堆积的。以及这一姿势下对敏感区的刺激十分精准，虽然缓慢，但快感逐渐像涟漪一样从核心点向外扩散。不同于急促的、沿着脊柱直中大脑的电流，一点点浸润的方式也十分令人惬意，甚至多了几分悠闲与温情。

连释放出的喘息与呻吟跟着变得舒缓绵长，莫扎特反弓身体向后仰头，张口呼吸。周身的血管似乎一点点舒张开，他确定自己的脸颊已经泛起红晕，而萨列里可以从上方看见他的表情。

此轮高潮来得安稳而广阔，却比以往任何一次更持久，如浸没于爱欲的湖泊中被温暖水流所包裹，风平浪静的表面之下是汹涌暗流。

「要溺死其中了……」莫扎特这样想，这算不算于另一层面“被杀死”了呢？他想要更多思索一下，大脑却已茫然到无法思考。

一切结束后回过神来，两人调整到侧躺的姿势，萨列里从背后抱着莫扎特，左手搭上他同侧的手背并十指相扣。无名指上的金属碰擦时发出细小声响，后者明显察觉到萨列里愣了一下。

“嗯？还不习惯？”莫扎特抚弄着身后之人的指节问道。

“如果你说要永远跟我在一起之类的我不会那么惊讶的，但……语言之外的承诺方式……”萨列里一下子不知道怎么形容。

“啊~啊~人总是需要仪式感来证明些什么的。”莫扎特倒是很早就想明白这一点，“连音乐也不过是仪式感的一部分，哪怕它有其他内涵或意义。”

“嗯……”

——萨列里十几秒后的这声回应让莫扎特像被电流击中了一样，他的听觉太敏锐了，足以捕捉到视线之外的异样。

“喂！萨列里？？？我的天呐！！！你干什么？？？”他急忙转身面对他，所见之景果然证实了他的预测：那些银白睫羽上的水滴让他手足无措。

“有话好好说好不好？别哭啊，真是的……”莫扎特把对方拥入怀中，让他把脸贴在自己胸口，“我最不擅长应付别人的眼泪了。”

萨列里缓缓抬手回抱了他，于是莫扎特一下一下抓着他脑后的碎发以示安慰。从复仇者的呼吸中他能判断出他在极力平复自己，末了终于冷静下来一些后，他听见对方用依然带着哽咽感的声线说：

“Amadè，我已经失去过你两次。本来我以为还会发生第三次，第四次，第一万次……而那将会是我永远要面对的宿命，并且一切都由我亲手造成。”

——“那些都结束了。”

“我爱你，我原本以为自己再也没机会说这句话。”

——“我也一直爱着你。”

莫扎特双手抓起萨列里的脸颊，让两人视线相对，他有更重要的话要对他说。

“安东尼奥·萨列里，你给我再额外答应我一件事情，一定要答应我！”

“你尽管说。”

“我们不可能在这个世界永远呆下去，之后可能还会被召唤到其他地方，也不知道能保留多少现在的记忆。但最重要的事情或多或少是能记得的。所以我要你以你全部的真诚答应我：如果以后再见面，好感啊，喜欢啊之类的事情要早点说。千万千万千万不要再干我死掉十几年后，才偷偷把我的曲子写进你给自己的安魂曲里这种愚蠢的事情，绝对禁止！你以为我不知道你想表达什么吗？要不要我把那’句让世界听见我们。今日当献给这首歌’唱给你听？唉，有时候真觉得你是傻瓜。总之，答应我不要再犯傻了。”

“我答应你。”萨列里庄严宣誓道。犹豫躲藏已经制造了太多误会和阴差阳错，他不会让它们再发生了。

“太好了……”莫扎特深情地吻对方眉心，再次抱紧他，“先休息一会然后继续？不做到天亮感觉很对不起自己。”

“没问题，我赞成。”

萨列里故意摸了把他的屁股，两人都欢快地笑了起来。

 

-End


End file.
